Just a Boy, Just an Ordinary Boy
by PassionatePhoenix
Summary: So this is it, my dream is coming true. I am finally doing it. I'm taking my future into my hands; I'm in charge, for once in my life. I'm going to do this, this is MY time. Kevin McHale/OC
1. 20 hours

This is my first story so please be nice and review. I'll do 3-5 chapters to see if anyone is interested. If I don't get any reviews, I do not plan on continuing the story.

I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or any of the songs.

* * *

Original Characters:

Name: Airia 'Ari Isabelle Echeverria

Age: 19

Name: Bendita 'Bennie' Qiana (pronounced Key-Anna) Parker

Age: 19

* * *

Chapter 1

So this is it, my dream is coming true. I am finally doing it. I'm taking my future into my hands; I'm in charge, for once in my life.

My mom didn't believe me when I said I was moving from Burnaby to LA. She didn't believe I was leaving my quaint little house in Ash Grove to go live in Hollywood to pursue my dreams. She just laughed at me and said "you're not even going to get into the show" as I threw my bags into the truck of my bright green BMW beetle. I slammed my trunk and turned to look at her. She took a big drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke at me grinning. I walked up to her and did something I've never had the guts to do. I said "mom, you can fuck off, I don't care what you think anymore; I'm so done with you." I then got into the driver seat of my car and turned on the car. I could hear her screaming at me to stop being stupid and get back into the house. I turned and grinned at my best friend Bennie. She grinned back at me, threw her long blonde hair over her shoulder and said "let's get the hell out of this place." And I drove off. Bennie rolled down the window and yelled "AIRIA HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!" And I laughed as I turned down the road.

I reached over and turned on my Glee CD and 'Proud Mary' came on. I inhaled and started belting out the song, so happy, so free and ready for anything. Bennie started singing with me when the song started to speed up.

_So I Left a good job in the city,  
workin' for the man every night and day.  
And I never lost one minute of sleep'n,  
Worryin' about the way things might have been._

_Big wheels keep on turnin (turning);  
Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning).  
And we're rollin' (rollin),  
Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river).  
Rollin' (rollin) Rollin (yeah), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)._

I laughed as I sang along to the song. Bennie was so incredibly happy, since she also wanted to get out of Burnaby. Yup, she also had some star potential, but mostly she just wanted to come to LA so she can start her clothing store.

After the song finished, I realized what I just did. Oh my god, I just left home to go to LA, god I was a cliché.

I glanced at Bennie and said "Bennie, am I crazy, or just stupid?" She looked at me funny and said "your neither babe, well, actually, you're a little crazy, but that's why I like you." I laughed and said "no, I'm serious, is it stupid to believe that I could get on Glee?" She sighed and said "they called you, they want you to come and audition, I think your one of the few people that could actually get on this show. You are so talented in everything you do." She leaned forward and looked into my eyes, saying "you're going to be great." I smiled at her, and tried to think as positively as she did.

It was almost 12:30 at night and we arrived in San Francisco, California. We pulled into a crappy motel and quickly got set up. I just brought in my bag with my essentials in it, and so did Bennie. We went into our room, and it was just a dinky little place with one double bed and one bathroom. Bennie called the bathroom first, so I just sat on the bed and set up my laptop. I looked though my e-mails and I got an e-mail from my teacher, asking where I was. I also go about six e-mails from my mother, telling me to come home, or she was going to call the police. I also got an e-mail from the creator of Glee, confirming our appointment tomorrow. I quickly sent him an e-mail saying that I will be there at noon. I quickly went on Facebook to just play some games, and I noticed I got some more messages from my mom in my inbox. I quickly deleted them, and then went to play a game.

I then got an instant message from ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him about 4 months ago, but he won't leave me alone. He asked 'wat r u up 2 bb?' I gulped and just closed the window. I really didn't want to talk to him. And I quickly logged off.

Bennie then came out of the bathroom, so I could finally have a shower, after a long hot day of sweating and driving. I turned off my laptop, grabbed my shampoo and soap and went into the bathroom, quickly stripping off my clothes and jumping in the shower. I turned on the water and breathed a sigh of relief when the boiling water hit my skin. My bones ached from sitting all day and my nerves were at a climax, so I really needed this shower to relax.

After a couple of minutes of just standing in the water, I quickly washed my hair and my body. And when I turned off the shower, I could hear someone singing in the main room. I stepped out of the shower and quickly towelled off. I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out. And I saw that Bennie was watching Glee. I sat down on the bed and said "oh ya, I forgot you had the first season." She grinned up at me and then went back to watching the episode. She was watching one of my favourites, Wheels, since Kevin McHale is my favourite singing on the show.

As I changed, I heard Bennie sigh and said "isn't Finn just dreamy?" I looked at her funny and asked "did you just say dreamy?" She looked up at me and said in an exaggerated voice "that's exactly what I mean, he so cute he can make me sound like I'm from the 60s!" I laughed as I pulled my pajama shirt over my head.

Someone knocked on the door. I looked Bennie, questioning her with my eyes. She shrugged and said "I ordered pizza." She got up and grabbed her wallet. She paid the guy and brought in the pizza with two bottles, a 7-up and a Pepsi. She handed me the 7-up and then sat down on the bed. We ate and drank as we watched Glee in the dark. We did this all the time at her house, so it wasn't any different. As the episode continued, I could feel myself getting sleepier and sleepier, until I slowly... drifted off... to sleep...

* * *

"_Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper I love you." I heard someone singing softly behind me. I turned around and I was in the 'Glee' room. And I could hear someone singing still. _

"_Birds singin' in the sycamore tree, Dream a little dream of Me." the voice sounded really familiar. I walked out of the room and went into the hallway, following the voice still. _

"Say "_nighty night" and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me." Why does that voice sound so familiar? It was so beautiful, sad and soulful. I kept walking until I got to some doors. I could hear the music coming from inside. _

"_While I'm alone and blue as can be, Dream a little dream of me." I pressed my ear up to the door as he sang. And then I slowly opened the door and saw..._

_

* * *

_"ARI, WAKE UP, WE SLEPT IN!" I heard Bennie yelling. I jolted awake and I glanced at the clock on the night stand. It said it was 6:30 in the morning. I freaked and jolted up. To make sure we got to LA on time, we wanted to leave at 5:00, which would get us to LA at 10-ish; we just wanted to make sure. Now we had to rush just to make sure I got there on time.

I jumped out of bed and stripped off my pajamas. I quickly put on my jeans and a white tank. Bennie ran out of the room and I threw everything that I owned in my bag. I ran out after her, locked the door and just left the keys in the door. I then ran over to the driver's side of the car, threw my bag at Bennie and then started the car. I then pulled out of the parking lot.

I drove as fast and legally as I could to get to LA. There weren't a lot of people on the roads at this time in the morning, so I didn't really have to worry about traffic.

I finally made it to LA, just in the nic of time. I used the directions the creator gave me to get to the studios, so I got there pretty quickly. I got to the gate, gave them my name, and they let me enter. I drove to the studio parking lot and parked, and then I quickly changed. I pulled off my white tank and put on a pink tank and a stripped drape top. I kept my jeans on, but slipped on my favourite pink kitten heels. I quickly applied some lip gloss and strayed some breath spray into my mouth. I got out of my car, and Bennie was standing in front of my car door, with a huge smile on her face.

"Good luck babe, I know you'll do great, just try and think that we're back in my bedroom, filming your audition," she said as she hugged me. I nodded, and took a deep breath. Then I headed toward the studio. It didn't take me long to get there, I got directions from someone, and then I got there. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard someone say "come in." And I opened the door.

I was shocked when I caught a glance at who was in the room. The entire cast was there along with Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. There was also the casting director Jim Carnahan. Ryan Murphy leaned forward and closed a lap top that was on the table as he said "you must be Airia, please come in." I smiled nervously, nodded and stepped in, with the door closing behind me. I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders back, think about what Bennie said. *_I'm back in her bedroom with that big Lady Gaga poster behind her bed, I'm in her bedroom* _I kept chanting in my head as I took my place in the front of the group.

"Ok well, this is what we're going to do; we'll put you in a scene with Chris, Amber, Kevin and Jenna," Ryan said, and then he handed me a script turned to a page. I looked down at the page and noticed it was from the episode 'Sectionals,' one of my favourite episodes. I looked up at him and nodded.

"You are going to play Rachel, I'll give you 30 seconds to get ready," he said as Chris, Amber, Kevin and Jenna stood up and took they're places. Everyone was looking at me like they expected me to freak out or run out of the room. But, thanks to Mr. Cameron, I knew how to deal with these things. Mr. Cameron was my actual Glee and drama teacher. He always just threw a script at us and said 'show me something great.' I took those thirty seconds to get into the 'Rachel' character. I read it over for a second, and then walked a little ways away, since I was supposed to 'enter.'

I looked at Ryan, and he looked slightly surprised, but he nodded at Chris, and he started.

"He's always singing when he walks down the halls," he said all Kurt like. I rushed in like I had something important to say. And then I said clearly and urgently "Hey guys did any of you think it was weird the way that Puck rushed to Quinn's aid at rehearsal yesterday?" For some reason everyone was surprised how well I played Rachel but they kept going with the scene.

"No," Amber said, like a question. And then when Kevin said "I mean he likes her, I mean they're friends, we all know that," when I looked at him, my heart jumped in my chest, and I felt my stomach roll. I stared into his eyes, and I think I saw something in them. Then I went back to the scene and looked at all of them, saying "Ya, but it seemed more than that." I sighed and looked at my hands for two seconds, and then I looked fiercely at them, saying "I've never told you guys this before, but I'm a little physic. I can't read minds or anything yet, but I do have a sixth sense. Something is defiantly going on there." They all looked at each other, and then Amber said "Uh, we gotta go." And they started to 'go,' actually just walking toward everyone else. I followed them a little ways and said a little forcefully, just a little, "We have to practice." Chris, as Kurt, then said "oh, and we will, as soon as Mr. Schuester names a faculty adviser to replace him." I shrugged slightly and said "There's nothing to be scared of; it's not like you care or anything."

And that was the end of the scene. Everyone as looking at me shocked for some reason. Ryan leaned forward and asked "have you ever been in a play or something Airia?" I shrugged and said "just two or three, or twelve." And everyone just chuckled.

Brad, the other director, then got me to do another scene, opposite Cory, again as Rachel, and I nailed that one too. And then they wanted me to sing. I decided to sing 'Don't Rain On my Parade.' First of all, because I loved that song, original and Glee version, and second, it was the song I sang in my original audition online. I stood back, they started the music, and I started to sing.

Through the whole song, I was pretty sure they liked it, since they were all smiling. I finished the song singing the last note as long as I could, which was pretty long. I then looked at everyone and tried to catch my breath. Ryan was the first one to start clapping. Soon everyone joined in. It became a thundering applause. I smiled sheepishly, and thanked everyone. Everyone in the front row leaned back to talk to the people in the back row. After about a minute of deliberating, everyone went back, but they were all grinning at me. Ryan then said "when can you start?"


	2. Girliest thing I've ever done

Yay chapter two, so excited. I'm loving writing this story, can't wait to get into the future stuff.

I do not own Glee

* * *

"When can you start?" Those for words hit me like a tidal wave. I stared at Ryan in complete shock. I could feel my jaw hit the floor and then I realized how stupid I must look. I stuttered out "a-are you s-serious?" he laughed and nodded saying "it would be a privilege to have you on the cast." My face lit up with a smile and I did the girliest thing I've ever done. I squealed like a little girl.

Everyone laughed, and then they got up to introduce themselves. They all knew I knew them, of course, it was just polite. After everyone introduced themselves to me, oh my god that was so cool, I thought I should go tell Bennie. And when I told Ryan I didn't even have a place to live yet, he said I could start tomorrow.

I walked out with Lea, Chris, Cory, Diana, Mark, Jenna Amber and Kevin, since they wanted to get to know me better. When I spotted Bennie, she was pacing intensely beside my car. She glanced up and when she saw me and the people I was walking with, her eyes got wide. Then she clued in exactly what this means, and she squealed, just like I did. She sprinted over to where I was and hurled herself into my arms. I laughed as I swung her around, and everyone was just watching us, quite amused it seemed. When I dropped Bennie, she was grinning ear to ear. I just laughed at her while we all walked over to my car. She introduced herself to everyone and everyone to her. Then she turned to me and asked "so what are we doing?" I sighed and said "we're going to try to figure out a place to live for a while." She made a face at me and said "crap, your right, where the hell are we going to go?" I sighed and slouched against the car.

"I'd let you guys live with me, but there's no space in mine and Lea's apartment," Diana said shrugging. I nodded and said "it's ok, we can figure something out." I saw Chris and Kevin exchange a look, and then they both nodded. Chris stepped forward and said "we have an extra room in our apartment." I looked at him quite surprised.

"Ya and you guys can stay there till you get your feet on the ground," Kevin said finishing his sentence. I smiled as I said "that'd be great but I don't want to invade your space." They shook their heads and Chris said "no invasion, just cook for us occasionally." We laughed and Bennie said "thanks so much, we'll try to be out of your hair soon." They made this 'ppft' noise and then went over to Chris' car. I went over to my car, and then I heard Jenna say "why don't we all get together and get to know each other tonight?" I looked at her, smiled and nodded, saying "that'd be great, here; I'll give you my number." I walked over and we exchanged phones and typed in each other's numbers. And then I got in the driver's seat of my car and Bennie got in the passenger's seat, after flirting with Cory a little bit. God she's such a flirt. I then started up the car and started to follow Chris' car. It took a while to get to their place since it was outside of LA. But when we finally got there it was very different then what I expected. They lived in a cute little apartment building very out of the way. They drove around and parked in the parking lot behind the building. We followed and I parked beside Chris' car. They both got out, but all I could see was Kevin. He got out of his car and walked over in all his stripped polo, cute jeans, and sexy glory. God he's cute.

"So do you need help to get anything inside," Chris asked, looking at my car, I guess trying to figure out how many boxes I could fit in there. I shrugged and said "you tell me?" I opened my trunk and motioned to my back seat. I had about 21 boxes in the back seat, 14 bags in the trunk and 5 more boxes. They looked at all of them and said "wow" at the same time. I nodded and said "ya, I basically packed at my things from my old house and drove 20 hours to get here."

They looked at me shocked and Chris asked "you drove 20 hours to get here?" I nodded and said "ya, it was interesting telling my mom I was leaving." They looked at me quite shocked, but then we just decided to get down to work.

Bennie and I chose the boxes and bag we really needed, and then we packed them up. Chris and Kevin live on the top floor, but thank god they have an elevator. We loaded everything into the elevator; thank god we got everything on one trip. As we travelled to the top floor, I heard Bennie flirting with Kevin. And I felt thing weird thing rising in the pit of my stomach. Like anger, but different.

No I can't be jealous, that's not me, I don't get jealous; I never get jealous. It's always Bennie getting jealous whenever any looks at her 'guy' (if she's dating him or not). She's always like 'stay the hell away, he's mine bitch.' I just stand back and laugh at her. I'm never the girl saying 'stay the hell away, he's mine bitch.' Ok, enough with the mental monologue.

We got to the floor, quickly moved everything out of the elevator (someone held the door open as the other three loaded everything out). Kevin went over and unlocked the front door, and we started shipping everything from the hallway to the living room of their humble abode. Their apartment was pretty nice. There was a small hallway to walk down, and then you got the main area of the apartment. There was a living room area, and a kitchen area, with a little eating area between the kitchen and the small hallway. There were two doors next to each other on the wall opposite the kitchen, which I figured out, were bedrooms, and then there was a bedroom diagonal from the small hallway. In the living room there was a door at the end leading to a balcony. And from this angle, it looked pretty big... That's sounded dirty. (If you don't get the apartment layout, let me know).

Bennie and I got the first bedroom when walked up the hallway. We walked in and set everything down. The room was pretty nice. Surprisingly they had two twin sizes beds, not one. There was also a closet, a dresser and a desk. We set everything down and the guys left us alone, so we could get everything sorted out.

I slowly but surely got everything sorted into the dresser drawers, everything in order. I put my computer, phone, Ipod, my make-up and all my other things that weren't clothes either on the desk or under my bed. I then fell into the bed, exhausted from the long journey and the day. I felt Bennie collapse on the bed beside me and ask "you tired too." I just nodded. She giggled and said "ya, but you gotta be awake enough to realize how hot all the guys on the show are." I just smiled and said "yes, the whole cast is attractive." Then I paused and said "does that mean I'm calling myself attractive, which makes me full of myself?" Bennie hit my arm and said "no silly, it just means you have eyes and confidence." I opened my eyes and looked at her, smirking.

"Are you hitting on me Miss. Parker," I asked her as she stood up. She shrugged and said "well, I don't have unattractive friends." I laughed as she walked over to the closet, where all her clothes hung. (I got the dresser and she got the closet, since she had fancier things). She looked through her things and then picked out a plain white dress shirt. I was surprised she picked that, since when she's scoping for hot guys, she likes to show more skin. But I guess I spook to soon.

She slipped out of her sweat pants and slipped on a pair of low rise skin tight red jeans. She then put on the dress shirt and tired it right under her breasts. It showed a lot of skin, cleavage to be exact. I went the opposite way. I slipped off my jeans and slipped on a pair of my old soccer sweat pants. I then pulled off my fancy top and pulled on a ratty white tee. I pulled my long dark blonde hair into a ponytail, but it still hit me right above the small of my back. I took out some whips and cleaned the make-up off my face. Bennie went out to interact with the guys, flirts more like it. But I just stayed in my room, relaxing and just surfing the web.

I heard people knock on the front door, and I then heard people come into the apartment. I then heard someone knock on the door, so I just called out "come in." The door opened and in walked Kevin. I smiled at him and motioned him to come in. He closed the door as he walked over to my bed.

"Whatcha doing," he asked as he sat down next to me. I shrugged and said "playing Hang-a-roo." He smiled and said "I love that game." I smiled at him and motioned him to come lay down next to me. He laid down as I said "then maybe you can help me with this one, cause I got no clue." And we started playing.

We didn't even realize how long we were there until someone knocked on the door. I yelled "come in," and Lea came in. She saw us laying in the bed, and I guess it looked intimate cause she said "oh sorry, was I interrupting something." I looked at Kevin and he turned tomato red. I too felt my face get warm and I shook my head, saying "no, we were just playing a game." She smirked and I felt my face get even more red. I shook my head as I said "no, no, we were playing a computer game." She laughed and motioned for us to come join them. We both walked out of the bedroom and I saw that everyone was sitting around drinking beer and listening to music. I saw that Bennie was all over Cory. Not really surprised since he was the only single straight guy in the room, since Kevin was in my room. Kevin and I grabbed a beer, and then I heard a song I loved come on.

"_Hello, hello, baby, you called, I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club, you see, see. Wha-Wha-What did you say? Oh, you're breaking up on me, Sorry, I cannot hear you; I'm kinda busy. K-kinda busy, K-kinda busy. Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._" I nodded along to the song through that whole part, and then I just started randomly dancing. I did some pop and locking, and everyone just watched, smiling. Jenna nodded and said "yup, she's one of us."

"_Call when you want, but there's no one home, and you're not gonna reach my telephone! Out in the club, and I'm sippin' that bub, and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_" I then grabbed Amber's hand, and she joined me dancing. She laughed as she just broke it down. I then grabbed a couple more people, making them dance with me. It was so much fun.

And that was my first night on Glee.


	3. Is funner a word? Kevin's POV

This is just a quick little scene in Kevin's POV. I thought up with scene late last night, and I thought it'd be cute to put it in.

(I do not own Glee)

* * *

It was the day after Airia and Bennie moved in. Last night was really fun, except for Bennie flirting with everyone. Airia started dancing to 'Telephone' by lady Gaga, and it was really fun to watch, funner to join into, which I did. Wait, is funner a word. Oh I don't care; it's 9 in the morning.

I woke up to find that Airia had made coffee and was sitting down, drinking it with Chris, though I didn't notice them right away. I rubbed my eyes as I walked over to get some coffee when I heard her voice.

"Oh your up," was all she said. I looked over, surprised, to find her just sitting there, her long legs crossed under my kitchen table. I was just in my boxers and a white tee, but I felt unnaturally more exposed then I normally do. All she was wearing was a nightdress and a house coat which was lazily done up. She long dark blonde hair was pulled back in a careless ponytail. I turned away from her as I poured myself some coffee, trying to get my head clear. Ever since I met her yesterday, she's all I can think about. I don't even know that much about her, yet I find her fascinating.

After I finished dressing my coffee, I turned back just in time for her to take a sip of hers. It seemed like it was slow motion. She held the cup in the delicate lovely way as she lifted it to her mouth. And when she took a sip, she closed her eyes, as if taking in all the pleasure the drink caused her. And when she took the cup away from her mouth, there was a little bit of coffee above her upper lip. She slowly dragged her tongue across her lip to get the remains off. Oh how I wished I was that coffee. Then she noticed something on the coffee cup. There was a little bit dripping slowly down the cup. So she lifted it to her mouth and slowly licked the drip off the side.

"I gotta go," I said as I walked back to my room, completely aware that my voice had cracked. God I feel like an idiot.


	4. That 'you've got to be kidding me' look

Chapter 4, technically. This ones pretty cute, kinda a filler, but not really. Everything is important to the story of course.

I do not own Glee

* * *

"Does he do that a lot," I asked Chris as Kevin scurried back to his bedroom. Chris watch Kevin's door slam and said "no, no not really. Not unless..." then he took a sip of his coffee, deep in thought it seemed. I just shrugged to myself and decided that I wanted to get changed since I had to go in today.

After I changed into my jean shorts and my green ribbed tank, I heard Bennie groan. I looked over at her and said "awe, look who's up?" She groaned and said "why do you have to be such a morning person?" I shrugged and said "because I'm just that awesome." She groaned again and rolled over, shoving her face into the pillow. I just laughed as I slipped on my pink converse and grabbed my black hoodie. I also grabbed my messenger bag with my notebook, my Ipod, my phone and other essentials in it. I walked out of my room and I saw that Chris was gone. I saw Kevin come out of Chris' room, and when he spotted me he said "Chris is already gone. Umm, you want a ride, you know, save gas and such?" I smiled and nodded saying "ya sure, to save gas and all." I saw his face go slightly pink when he walked past me to get to the front door.

We got to the studio in about 45 minutes. Through the whole drive, we argued about random different things, like song meaning, DVD verses Blue ray, etc.

Kevin pulled up to the studio, and I suddenly got nervous again. After he parked, he looked at me and saw the look on my face.

"Hey, you're gonna be great, you really don't need to worry," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him and nodded. We both got out of the car at the same time. We saw a couple people hanging outside, waiting for more people to arrive. Lea waved to us as we walked up, and she said "Ryan wants to talk to you Ari." I looked at her with wide eyes and said with a high scared voice "okay." Kevin laughed at me and said "he probably just wants your opinion on your character." I nodded and then went over to go to the conference room.

Ryan and Brad were sitting in the big conference room, which I was told was for rehearsing lines. When they saw me, they motioned me to come forward. I sat down in front of them and they showed me a piece of paper, which said 'new character, Penny Jenkins.' I looked at them and said "I'm guessing this is me?" They smiled and nodded and Ryan said "we wanted your opinion on her, and show you what we had in mind." I nodded and looked down at what they had.

Penny was a geek, obviously. She was really quiet, a new girl in school. She always had her hair in a loose long braid; she had freckles and had huge glasses. She tried to be invisible, so she only wore jeans, a tee and a baggy hoodie. I actually really liked it, and I told them so.

"But I think when she does speak, she should speak her mind, like completely honest," Ryan nodded and wrote that down, saying "ya I like that." Then he told me to go to the wardrobe truck to get my outfit, so I could get into my character.

I went there right away, said a brief hi to everyone who was arriving. Everyone was now here, so it was time to walk through the episode. I went into the wardrobe truck and met Lou, the wardrobe person.

"Ok, this is what Ryan wanted to dress you in" and she showed me some different pairs of loose jeans, some random tee shirts, nothing special, and a couple of big hoodies. And then she gave me my 'glasses.' They were huge; it was like they took silver city 3D glasses, punched the lenses out and replaced them with glass. I put them on and looked in the mirror, and I looked awesome. I turned to Lou and asked "can I wear these to the meeting?" She laughed and said "sure, just bring them back afterwards." I nodded and headed out.

Of course, I was late to the meeting. When I walked in, everyone from the cast, people I've met and people I have not met. I met all the 'kids' (even though most of them are adults now). But I have not met Matthew Morrison or Jane Lynch. Ryan saw me enter, and he laughed at my glasses.

"As most of you know already, this is Ari Echeverria, a new cast member," he said, motioning to me. I waved as I entered the room. I saw next to Kevin, who passed me my script. Ryan then continued, "She will be playing a new student, Penny Jenkins, whom everyone wants to join the Glee club for her awesome voice, but she doesn't want to be seen or noticed." Matt turned to me and said "well, they say you've got pipes, so show us." Everyone laughed, saying 'good ole Matt,' but I was freaking terrified. They wanted me to sing, again, great, another audition. I sighed and said "really?" He grinned and said "yup, go ahead." I sighed then took a deep breath, and started belting out (but still singing very well) one of my favourite songs.

"_What can you see on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn to silver glass. A light on the water, all souls pass._"

Again, I got the gapping mouths, shocked faces from everyone, even Kevin and Chris who've heard me sing more often than the others. Matt clapped briefly and said "wow, you're amazing." I grinned and said "thanks, you're a really good singer too." He made a 'pfft' noise and said "ya, but your really good." After a couple other people praising me, who I was quite uncomfortable with, we got down to business. We got to discuss my episode, which everyone was referring to it as.

After that, we went to dance rehearsals, since we were doing a dance to 'Beautiful Dirty Rich' by Lady Gaga, which I was singing. And we were also doing a dance to Perfect by Hedley. I was singing so much this episode, every song except one, which was just a jam session. But we started on my dance, which was going to be very sexy, which doesn't really match my character.

"Ok, this is what we want you to do," the choreographer, Zack, said as he took position. He nodded to Jenna who started the music. The beginning of the song, he had his back to us and he took off his hoodie slowly. Then when the music started up, he moved his hips to the beat, very sexy, well, on a girl it would be.

Let's just say the rest of the dance was very, umm, flirtatious and, well, to put it plainly, hot. After Zack showed me the dance, I just stared at him with a 'you have got to be kidding me' look. He just walked over, grabbed my hand and started teaching it to me. It wasn't that hard, but I just had to be very subjective and basically flirt with everyone with my eyes. It was kind of funny doing it, because when I started doing my 'eye' acting, the guys had to leave. Later Chris said everyone was getting, well, for lack of a better term, aroused. Lea, Heather, Jenna and Naya joined in after a while, and it was so much fun. I caught sight of Cory and Kevin leaving at the same time, and Kevin was staring at me. I winked as he left, and then the door closed. I couldn't hold back laughing at the look on his face.

We practiced for a 2 hours, then we did 4 hours of the end dance, which wasn't that hard, just confusing. Mostly just confusing for me since I'm the new kid. Some lingo they had I didn't get, so they had to take it at a slower pace.

Now, at 2, everyone ate lunch while driving over to the recording studio. When we got there, I felt at home, since singing is where I thrive. They gave us the songs and we figured out the solos and stuff. The last song the solos were going to Lea, Cory, Kevin and I, which is going to be interestingly fun. First we were going to do the end song, then Beautiful Dirty Rich so everyone could go back to the studio to practice lines. After we figured out the solos, then we started the song.

"Ok Ari, you begin the song, and then Kevin will do the second part of the verse, then you sing the end together," Ryan said while everyone got set up. We decided to go from there. I looked at Ryan, and we decided to start I could hear the song flooding through the headset, and on cue, I started to sing.

"_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise. I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes,_" Then Kevin took up the next part. "_Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize, it is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye._" And the next line we sung together. I would never tell anyone this, but I was incredibly nervous about singing with Kevin. First because his voice is amazing, what if I didn't match his awesomeness? And second what if my voice didn't go with anyone's voice, I couldn't be on the show. So this was the big telling point.

"_And as long as I can feel you holding on, I won't fall even if you said I was wrong,_" We sung together, I thought it sounded great, but when they stopped the music, I got scared. I looked at Ryan, and he was grinning.

"Your guy's voices sound amazing together, you guys are going to have to do more duets," he said, smiling at me. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. He quickly wrote down something, and then told us to do it again, just a recording thing.

Everyone else finished recording after a couple of hours, now it was time for my solos. They put me in a booth, by myself, and told me to sing the song, just plain and simple. They said that we were going to do it in on shot, just in case. Ryan told me he is going to do it live, this is a just in case thing.

And I started my song.


	5. My spying skills Kevin POV

I loved my last Kevin's POV blurby thingy, so i decided to put another one in. I might make this a normal thing, not sure yet, don't expect it. I really love this blurby thingy too though.

BTW: thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome, but review more, and tell me if there is something you don't like about the story or something you want to happen in the story, I might work it it ;)

But here you go.

I do not own Glee

* * *

Everyone was walking to the cars when I realized something. Ari didn't have a way to get back to the studio, since she came here in my car.

"Hey Cory, can you drive me back, I'm gonna give Ari my keys," he looked at me funny until I said "she came here in my car." He made an 'ohh, I get it' face, then nodded saying "ya totally, just hurry up." I nodded, then turned and ran back to the recording studio. I made my way back to our room, then I heard Airia singing, and I stopped in my tracks.

"_Once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in. Every time she closed her eyes she saw what could have been. Well, nothing hurts and nothing bleeds when covers tucked in tight. Funny when the bottom drops How she forgets to fight...to fight. And it's one more day in paradise, one more day in paradise._"

There was so much emotion in her words, so much pain. I knew she was just acting, but it was so hard to listen to her sing to this kind of song. I leaned against the wall next to the door and listened.

"_As darkness quickly steals the light that shined within her eyes, she slowly swallows all her fear and soothes her mind with lies. Well, all she wants and all she needs are reasons to survive, a day in which the sun will take her artificial light...her light._"

I just wanted to take Ari into my arms and protect her from the hurt it seemed she was experiencing. I know she was just singing, but it stung to hear her sing like this. And I don't know why.

"_And it's one more day in paradise one more day in paradise. Its one more day in paradise one last chance to feel alright...alright._

_Don't pretend to hold it in, just let it out, don't pretend to hold it in, just push it out. Don't you try to hold it in, just let it out and don't you try to hold it in, you hold it in._"

I might be a sensitive guy, but it's really rare when a song makes me want to cry. And this one did. Oh my god, what the hell was this girl doing to me?

"_One more day in paradise, One more day in paradise. Its one more day in paradise, one last chance to feel alright._

_Once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in. Every time she closed her eyes she saw what could have been._"

And the song ended. I could have sworn I heard tears in the last sentence of the song. I heard everyone in the room clapping, exclaiming their astonishment and so on and so forth. I waited a couple of seconds and then entered the room. Everyone turned and looked at me funny. I turned my attention to Ari in the sound booth.

I was right, she was crying at the end. Wow was all I could say, well, thought. I waved my keys at her, and she caught on right away, her being smarter than Cory. I put my keys in her bag and exited the room. I saw Ari give me a little smile, a knowing smile, a smile that said she knew that I was listening to her sing. I felt my face go red as I left.

When I got back to Cory's car, he was waiting impatiently against it. And when he saw me he's said "how long does it take to give girl your keys." I paused for a second and said "depends on the girl." Cory just chuckled as he got in his car and I heard him say something like 'crushing much?' I got in the car with him, buckled up. When we started moving, I turned to him and asked "is it normal for a girl you just met and know nothing about to drive you crazy?" Cory looked at me like I was stupid and asked "have you ever even known a girl before?" I sighed and muttered "not like this one."


	6. Oh my Goshness

Hey guys, I got chapter 6 done. I had major writing block for this chapter, don't really know why. This is kinda a filler, but still have some important key points in it. Well, all chapters do.

I do not own Glee

* * *

I got home on my first day on the job, completely exhausted. Kevin, Chris and I walked through the door, and I saw that Bennie wasn't home. When I went into our bedroom, I saw a note sitting on my bed. I walked over and read it. It said 'hey babe, I went out shopping, be back around 10 if not later - Bennie.' I sighed as I put my bag on the ground and collapsed on my bed. I then heard someone laughing at the doorway.

"Tired," I heard Chris ask as he walked into the room. I rolled over and nodded with a pouting face. He sat down beside me as I asked "how long does it take to get used to it all?" He shrugged and said "a while, don't worry about it." Then he got up and walked over to the door, then turned around and asked "you hungry." I nodded and he asked "pizza? We feel like being lazy." I nodded and said "I can see why." He laughed as he walked out of the room. I then rolled over and grabbed my computer, turning it on. When it finally powered up, I saw that I had a lot of e-mails for tons of different people. Some from my mom, some from my ex, and some from random people I haven't talked to in years.

My mother was yelling at me, once again, telling me to come home and stop being ridicules. But her last one told me not to bother coming home, saying she didn't need a daughter like me. I sighed and just deleted those, not even remembering when she was like a mother to me.

My ex was asking me what was up, why wasn't I answering my phone, and a bunch of other overly curious questions. It was getting really creepy. I deleted them too.

I started reading the e-mails from people I didn't even know when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and it was Kevin. I smiled at him and motioned him in. He come over and sat down as he said "Chris wanted to know what you wanted on your pizza." I thought for a second and said "get me a Greek pizza, I'll repay." He nodded, and then yelled at Chris what I said. Then he saw what I was reading,

"You already have people e-mailing you about the show," he asked, lying down beside me. I laughed and nodded, saying "ya, it's kind of funny." I pointed at the screen and said "like this girl, Nina, she's like 'Omg, Ari, I miss you so much, where have you been.' I haven't spoken to her in like, six years."

Kevin laughed and said "ya, I got like, one hundred and fifty e-mails from so many different people. I had to delete my e-mail address and get a new one." I laughed and nodded, saying "that's an idea." He just chuckled, and then we went back to reading all the e-mails I was getting, just hanging out. This is really weird. Two days ago, I was listening to his songs, adoring his voice and talent, and now he's lying in bed beside me, just chilling.

Chris, Kevin and I were just hanging in the living room, watching Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers when Bennie finally got home. She came through the door which about fifteen shopping bags and yelling at me to come and help her. I got up and ran over, grabbing a couple bags and bringing them in.

"Oh my gosh-ness, Hun, I met the cutest guy today at the mall," she said to me as I helped her bring the bags into the bedroom. Ok, I know this might sound mean, but I was kind of disappointed when she came through the door. I mean, Chris, Kev and I were having a quiet, nice night before she came home. She's always really loud and hyper, and I was just really tired.

"Really, cool," I said as I put her bags next to her bed. She nodded as she closed the door behind me. She nodded, saying "ya, his name is Brando, and I think he was on Zoey 101, and now he's on The Secret Life of the American Teenager. He's super cute and he bought me ice cream and he carried my bags around." I nodded, not really interested. She nodded, really happy, but then she yawned, and announced "well, I'm gonna go to bed, since I had such a long day." Then she went to get changed.

I left the room slightly confused at why she didn't even ask about my first day on the show. The guys noticed my expression, but they knew not to ask. I went over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, pouring myself some orange juice. Then I decided to add some vodka, so calm myself down. Probably not a good habit, but that's what I'm used to.

I went over to the couch and sat down, drinking my juice. The movie was almost over, and the guys seemed tired. So I just finished off my drink and decided to go to bed after some script memorizing.

Of course when I went into the bedroom, Bennie was already asleep, snoring away. I just pulled off my shoes, pulled off my hoodie, laid down on my bed and went straight to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I noticed that I had a blanket on me. I looked over and I saw that Bennie was still asleep. I knew it wasn't her because she never wakes up in the night. But I just shrugged it off as I walked out of the room.

The clock on the microwave read 6:15, and us Gleeks had to be into work at 8:00. I saw that Kevin was already up, wearing only some boxers. He has got some nice abs. He's not overly muscular, which I like, but his slim with muscles, like a swimmer body. Yummy, I could eat that for breakfast.

What the hell am I saying, well, thinking? If I said any of these things aloud, well, let's just say embarrassment central. Wow, what's with me and mental monologues?

I smiled tiredly at Kev as I made my way to the bathroom. And as I walked in, he called after me, "there are towels in the cupboard." I waved my hand back at him, too tired to say anything. I just heard him laugh and mutter "been there."

I quickly showered, just trying to wake myself up, and then I just wrapped a towel around me and headed back to my bedroom.

Of course being as stupid as I am, it didn't accrue to me that Kev would just be sitting at the table, eating breakfast. When I walked out of the bathroom in only a towel and dripping wet, Kev's eyes grew three sizes that day. I bit back a laugh as I scurried back to my bedroom.

Bennie of course, was still asleep, sawing logs. I just shook my head at her as I started to change. I pulled on some black dancer pants I had left over from ballet lesions, and a ribbed blue tank. I also pulled on my favourite purple plaid hoodie and some red sneakers. I quickly brushed my hair and dried it as much as possible without a hairdryer. And then I pulled it into a long braid. I quickly applied some make-up and then I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I saw that both Kev and Chris were in the living room, Kev now fully clothed. I went over to the kitchen and popped down some bread.

We headed out after I finished eating, and we got there around 7:45, so early. Cory, Jenna, Amber, Matt, Mark, Jane and Naya were already there. We all got out of the car, and everyone waved us over. They were all hanging out outside their trailers. Everyone was hanging out and singing. Amber was belting out some song I didn't really know, so I just decided to listen.

Now it was time to get down to work, and I was told that I had to change into my costume because I was filming today.

Other than that, today wasn't really interesting, I was just trying to get into a routine of working on the show.

But in the next couple months, things get kind of interesting.


	7. Even christians have sex before marriage

Hey guys, I just wanted to get a chapter out before I go to bed (some time tonight). This chapter has been bugging me for a while, and I knew I had to get it out there.

I do not own Glee

* * *

Bennie has been acting weird ever since we came to LA. I was just starting to notice how much just a little while ago. She dyed her hair, it's now white blonde. And she's wearing a lot more revealing clothes. She was always flirty, but not to over the top, just enough to be annoying. But now she's flirting with every guy we know, which isn't the best thing in the world since we live with two guys. She even flirts with Chris, and he's openly gay. And now she's talking about getting a boob job. Last week, after work, I walked in on her and Brando, her new boyfriend, having sex. She was a Christian and completely against sex before marriage before we came here. You should have seen it last year, when I started having sex; she wouldn't talk to me for days. But now she wouldn't even give it a second glance if I was doing it like rabbits, just like she is now. I have to knock on my own bedroom door before I enter now, which I don't like that much.

Today when Kevin, Chris and I came home, and I went into my bedroom, I saw that almost all of Bennie's things were gone. There was a note on the bed that read '_moving into Brando's apartment, be back later to get the rest of my things- Bennie._' I frowned down at the paper, very confused. I walked out into the living room, note in hand, and said "Bennie's moving out." The guys looked at me weird, and Chris said "I thought you guys were gonna get a place together." I nodded and said "I thought so too, but it looks like she's moving in with Brando." I went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I jumped up and sat on the counter, very confused.

Kevin walked over and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge too as he asked "you okay?" I shrugged and said "I just kind of confused, since she never talked to me about this." He frowned as he leaned against the counter next to me and asked "aren't you guys best friends?" I nodded taking a sip of water.

There was banging at the door, and then it opened. There stood the new and 'improved,' if you'd call it that, Bennie. Brando was right behind her, and she quickly told him to go get the rest of her things. And then she walked over to me. Kevin understood that it was a best friend moment, so he scattered.

As Bennie got closer, I saw that she got a fake tan, which didn't look at all good with her hair. She smiled at me, and I noticed her teeth were whiter.

"Babe, sorry about this, but it's time to move on to someone new," she said as she handed me back a credit card. Scratch that, it was my credit card. I looked down at it, and then back at her, so freaking confused. She just laughed at my expression.

"And thanks for putting me up here long enough to find a guy," she motioned to Brando, who was now packing out a couple of bags. I was so freaking confused at what she was saying.

And then she was leaving, and I still wasn't getting it. She grinned at me and said "so now that I'm good and all, you don't really need to take care of me, so I don't think calling me would be good." And she walked out the door.

I followed her out, trying to get a handle on this, but then I heard her say to Brando "now that that bitch is gone, I can finally get on with my life, without that leach." And I stopped.

What the hell was she saying? She wanted to get me out of her life? I felt my eyes fill up with tears as I sunk to the ground against the wall.

I heard someone get up and say "hey Ari is she gone?" After a minute, someone got up and came over. They put their hand on my back and I heard Kevin ask "what happened?" I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and said "I don't know."

* * *

Yup, Bennie turned out to be another Heidi Montag. Basically I wanted to show what Hollywood could do to you even if your not famous. And you never know, maybe we'll see Bennie in the future, but maybe we won't.

REVIEW!


	8. I'm not a bomb

Ya, I know, two short chapters in a row, but I wanted to get this story going, and this was the only way to do that. Promise next one is going to be longer and worth the wait.

I do not own Glee

REVIEWS PLEASE!

* * *

Bennie left on Thursday, and now it's Sunday. After I finished crying in Kevin's arms on the floor on Thursday, I made my way over to my bed, and I haven't moved since. The guys occasionally came in to check on me. But I just listened to music and lay in my bed, like you do after a bad break-up. It basically was a break-up, just with my best friend.

But Bennie was so much more than a best friend to me. She was my sister; my only real family. I can't believe this. I thought it would be us, no matter what, through all the guys, through all the tears and the hard times. No matter what happened, no matter how much we fought, it was always just us, against the world. I'm thanking god that Ryan gave us these couple days off, but we go back to work on Wednesday.

I finally decided at 3:00 on Sunday to get out of bed and face the world, no matter how hurt I felt. I pulled on some boxers and a tank, also slipping on my house coat. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun as I walked out of my bedroom. I stopped in surprise when I saw that everyone was here. I waved quickly to them as I went over to the bathroom to have a quickly shower. They were all pleasantly surprised to see me, but they could all tell that I was feeling like shit.

After my brief shower, I quickly towelled off and then put on all my clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and it looked like just another hangout session. I always wondered why everyone came to Kevin's and Chris' place. But then I realized that it contained the most Glee people.

Lea walked over and put her arm around me, asking "how you doin?" I shrugged and said "could be better, I've been worse." She nodded and walked me over to the couches. Everyone was really silent and waiting for me to say something. I looked around the room and finally said "I'm not a bomb guys." And they all finally grinned at me.

They all went back to talking about whatever what they were talking about, but Lea was trying to get me to talk. She kept things like are you ok, what happened, and are you and Bennie still talking? I really didn't want to talk to her about this right now, but I didn't really have the guts to say anything. That's why I was really happy when Kevin asked if he could talk to me on the balcony.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," I said, leaning against the railing. He nodded and said "no problem, I get that you wouldn't be up for talking right now." I nodded, and looked down at my hands. I then leaned my head on Kevin's shoulder. My heart sped up and I took a deep breath. I then felt his arm make its way over my shoulders. He kissed my forehead and then leaned his head on mine.

This felt strangely natural. Weird since we've never done this before, but normal, like we should have been doing this all along.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, feeling so comforted and at home. I then heard his heart beat, and it was going as fast as mine was. That made me smile, hoping that he was as in like with me as I was with him.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but we didn't care, we were so comfortable and happy. But when someone opened the balcony door, we jumped apart, and both our faces went beet red.

"Hey guys, just letting you know that we're heading out," Amber said as she smiled at us, like she knew what was going on. I looked down at my feet, trying to make my face go back to normal.

Kevin went in to say goodbye to everyone, but I stayed on the balcony; just sitting on the lawn chairs. I started humming a song under my breath, trying to calm myself. I didn't notice what I was singing until Kevin asked "how did you know I was singing that in the next episode?" I looked up at him, and he was grinning down at me as he leaned on the door frame. I looked at him confused and asked "what are you talking about?" He came over and sat down beside me as he said "I'm singing 'Dream a little dream of me' in the next episode that we are filming, isn't that what you were humming?" I thought for a second and realized I was. So that was the song in my dream.

I shrugged and said "I guess I was, but I wasn't really paying attention." He nodded as he leaned back in his lawn chair. Then he said "you can help me with the song if you want too." I looked over at him smiling, and nodded, saying "that'd be fun." He smiled his sugary sweet smiled at me and he muttered "good."

I think I'm going to be ok, as long as I have friends like Kevin around.


	9. Do I? No Do I Wish? Yes Kevin's POV

I wanted to write a quick blurby thingy from Kevin before I write the next chapter, which is one of my favourites. It's been playing in my head ever since i started this story. But please enjoy, and REVIEW!

I do not own Glee

* * *

Ari was doing so much better going back to work since Bennie left. I just know from the look in her eyes sometimes it's really hard since they were really close. I think having a distraction, i.e. work; is really helping her. She's loving the songs in this episode, like 'Dream on,' 'Safety dance,' and 'Dream a little dream of me.' Even though none of them she's singing, she is still loving watching everyone singing them. It's too bad that Penny, Ari's character, doesn't really have an important role in this episode.

It's getting really annoying everyone asking if Ari and I have a 'thing' going on. I mean, of course I think Ari is great. She's beautiful, so talented, hilarious, smart, clever, everything I'd ever want in a girl. But do I think if I have a chance with her, absolutely not. Do I wish I could have a chance with her? Hell yes. But I don't think she'd ever go for me. She's probably fallen for Cory or Mark, since everyone else in the world has.

I really happy she hasn't caught me staring at her during filming, since she'd probably freak out. But I can't keep my eyes off of her. I'm so excited about her helping me with my song tonight before we go over to Lea's and Diana's house to watch her first episode, which was premiering tonight.

I can't believe I'm this nervous about singing in front of her. Is that a good sign or not?


	10. Oh Chandler and Monica, I understand you

Yay, part 10 is here. I've been waiting so long to put out with chapter, and I hope you love it :D

I do not own Glee

* * *

"I don't know why this song is causing me so much trouble," Kevin said. We were hanging in the living room, just practicing our songs in the upcoming episode, Dream On. Kevin and I have been spending so much time together lately, becoming really good friends. I really like him, I mean really LIKE him, if you catch my drift. He's great, sweet; it's really new to me.

I took the song paper from his hand and saw that he was talking about the song 'Dream a Little Dream.' I thought for a second and then said "I got an idea, but you have to be up to it." He looked at me strange and asked "what, brain transplant or something." I laughed and shook my head saying "no, but that wouldn't be a bad idea." He just shook his head at me laughing as I grabbed the CD that had the instrumental on it. I walked over to the CD player as I said "Bennie and I always did this back home when I way freaking out about a song I have to do." I thought for a second as I slipped in the CD, then I said "well, not exactly like this, since you're a dude." I heard Kevin behind me say "you noticed?" I laughed and said "how could I not in all your manliness?"

I turned around and Kevin was watching me as I walked back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up as he said "ok, if your being sarcastic, that's quite hurtful, if not, thank you." And he smiled his charming smile. As I put his hands on my hips and placed my hands on his shoulders I said "It's a little of both." And he made this pouty face. I just shook my head at him and muttered "oh come on, you know your hot." And then I felt my face get red. He just laughed, but when I looked at him, his face was getting red too. I then quickly grabbed the remote to the CD player and pressed play. I then turned to him and said "just sing to me, and dance." He cocked his head to the side as the music started playing, but started dancing none the less. And then he started singing in that lovely voice that he has.

"_Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper I love you. Birds singin' in the sycamore tree, Dream a little dream of me._"

I smiled up at him (i.e. he's four inches taller than be, just a little info) and nodded as we swayed to the music. He took a deep breath and smiled down at me as he sang again.

"_Say "nighty night" and kiss me just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be dream a little dream of me._"

When he sang 'say nighty night and kiss me' he was staring at my lips. But he quickly looked back into my eyes as his face started to go red.

"_Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this. Sweet dreams till sun beams find you. Sweet dreams that leave our worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be dream a little dream of me._"

I couldn't help staring at his lips as he sang, it was just so fascinating, alluring. I looked up into his eyes and then down at his lips again.

Oh how I wanted to taste them, feel them pressed against mine. As if he could read my mind, he slowly, but surely, bent down, leaning down toward my lips.

He hesitated at the last second when we heard a buzz at the door, meaning someone was downstairs but I barely heard them; it was so far from my mind. So I reached my hand from his shoulder toward his neck and urged him down as I stood on my tippy toes to reach his lips. He helped me by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. And then we kissed.

Fireworks exploded in my head, shivers traveled up and down my body and my body got so hot. Kevin's hand slid up my body to cup my cheek, as if he was afraid I would slip away. He tangled his fingers through my hair as I pulled myself farther up to kiss him a little more thoroughly.

I didn't want to let go, I've been waiting for this forever. This was Kevin, so sweet, so caring, so different, so amazing, and not a bad kisser either. Aw hell, he's a freaking great kisser.

He pulled away briefly to ask "what are we doing?" I looked into his eyes and said "I have no idea." Then he leaned down again and engaged me in another kiss. Through the kiss, I heard him mutter "do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to do this." I kissed him hard on the lips then said "just about as long as I have." And we went into another round of kisses.

But then we heard someone buzz downstairs again. Kevin groaned into the kiss, and then let me go. He huffed angrily as he walked over to the door. I could also hear him panting slightly, trying to catch his breath. I walked over and sat down on the couch, a little out of breath myself. 'What the hell is going on,' I thought to myself as Kevin pressed the button and asked "what?" I heard someone downstairs ask "hey, we were supposed to pick you up for the premiere of the episode, remember?" It was Amber and Jenna. I heard Kevin sigh and said "ya, ok, come on up." Then he pressed the button to let them up. He ran his hand through his hair as he turned to look at me. And his look instantly softened.

Then we heard knocks on the door. He quickly unlocked the door as I got up and went to my bedroom to change. I pulled off my shirt and slipped on a black top with the laser cut back. I also slipped on my red skinnies and my black peep toe pumps. I slipped on my black belt and my black fedora.

I walked back into the living room to find everyone ready to go, but I wasn't.

We all walked out to the car, and we all left to go over to Diana's and Lea's place. It was kind of strange sitting in a car with Jenna, Amber and Kevin, since I had no idea what was going on between me and Kevin. I feel like we're in an episode of 'Friends.' Oh Chandler and Monica, I understand you so much more now.

We finally got to Diana's and Lea's house after a long and uncomfortable car ride. We all got out and headed into their house. I saw that everyone was already there, and ready to watch the show. It was starting in 5 minutes, so everyone wasn't that happy with Kevin and me.

"Thought you'd want to get here early to see your first episode," Cory said pulling out of a hug. I shrugged and said "I was in the middle of something." I glanced over at Kevin, who was talking with Jenna and Chris. But when I looked at him, he looked right at me, and smiled. When I looked at Cory, he was looking at me with a smile and a glint in his eye. I just rolled my eyes at him and we walked over to the couch as the episode started.

The first scene was awesome; it was me as Penny Jenkins, in her sweat shirt, and jeans. With her hair pulled back into a long messy braid, and she was wearing my huge glasses. She was just walking down the hallway and people pushing her to get by, like she wasn't there. I really liked this scene. It had Penny just noticing all the people in Glee, and everyone just ignoring her.

Then it switched to one of her classes, Spanish with Mr. Shuester. Every question he asked, she put up her hand to answer it, but he never called on her, he always called on someone else. Then at lunch, she got some food, but she just sat by herself at a lunch table.

Now, it was my first singing scene. After school, Penny was walking by the choir room, and no one was in it, not yet. She walked right over to the piano, sat down and started playing. No one in the room, except for Kevin, had heard me sing this song, so they were surprised when they heard the hurt and emotion in the song.

After the song, I actually saw some of the girls whip tears away. It was that awesomely painful. Lea leaned over and whispered "you were great in that song." I smiled at her, feeling truly complimented.

Cue commercial break.

Everyone was phrasing me for my song, saying it had such amazing passion and feeling in it. Through the whole commercial break, Kevin kept trying to talk to me. And I kept avoiding him. I really don't want to talk to him right now; I don't really know what I want at all.

The commercial break was over. It was a scene between the Glee club and Mr. Shuester. Rachel was trying to convince everyone that they needed Penny to win Regionals. No one really got it not really knowing what was so great about her. But Mr. Shuester would talk to her.

Then it went to a scene between Penny and Mr. Shue. He was asking if she wanted to try out for Glee club. I smiled as Penny had her first line. She said no, she didn't want to call attention to herself, and that she was nothing special. He just said that I just tryout and then see what I think.

The next scene was Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Artie came to check out Penny. They asked her if she was really as good a singer as Rachel said she was. And that if Rachel thought she was a good singer, than she had big shoes to fill. Kurt insulted her clothes, Mercedes said she didn't think that Penny was anything special; Tina said that she wasn't trying to be cruel, but she wasn't sure about me, and Artie said that Penny really had to prove herself. Penny just pushed past them, trying not to cry or say anything.

And then Penny met Rachel Berry. Boy was that scary. Rachel was talking about how Penny had real potential and talent, but she needed to work on her people skills. Penny just said that it was them who wanted her in their club, so they should stop bashing her.

Now it was time for the long awaited tryout. Mr. Shuester introduced Penny to everyone, and then let her have the floor. She quickly walked over to the band, whispered something, and then went back to her place on the floor. And she started to sing.

Penny sang an Avril Lavigne song, Anything but Ordinary. It was like she was speaking through the song, telling everyone how much she was really hurting. She was hurt by what they said, what they were doing, judging, her and that she wasn't going to take it anymore. I loved it. After Penny finished the song, she left the room, leaving everyone in complete shock.

During the commercial break, everyone was tweeting, and facebooking, asking how people liked the new character. And people writing back right away, wanting to know who the actress was and wanting to know if she was a permanent character. It was so foreign to me. People wanted to know my name and who I was. It was so cool.

I have the life I've always wanted.

* * *

Did you like it?

REVIEW!


	11. Authors note: timeline

Ok everyone, I changed the dates of everything that has happened. I was getting a little confused with this, and I went through everything I wrote, and it didn't make sense. Great writing skills huh?

Ok, so I wanted to make a time line quickly. So here it is:

* * *

Chapter 1: Ari gets hired- January 3, 2010

Chapters 2,3,4,5 & 6: First day: January 4, 2010

Chapter 7: Filming Glee- throughout January, February, and March

Chapter 7: Bennie leaves- April 2, 2010

Chapter 10: Kisses Kevin- April 27 2010

Chapter 10: Airing of 'Outlook.' (Ari's first episode)- April 27 2010

* * *

By the way, I did not make this timeline according to the Glee filming timeline. It's completely different, but I had to change it to fit with my story.


	12. Fires and pranks, all in a days work

CHAPTER 12! YAY! hope you like it.

I do not own Glee

* * *

I was too tired to talk to Kevin about our kiss when we got home from watching our show. So I decided to just go to bed after I read through some lines. But I couldn't even do that, I fell asleep with the paper in my hands.

It was so hard to get up the next morning. The only reason I could even wake up is because Chris came and banged on my door, yelling 'FIRE!' I awoke with a jolt and yelled "not funny Chris!" All I could hear was laughter. I quickly changed into some black yoga shorts, and slipped on a red racer back shirt. I also slipped on my yellow converse and grabbed my stripped hoodie as I headed out.

Chris and Kev were eating when I walked out of the room. As I walked over to the fridge, I quickly licked my finger and stuck it in Chris' ear. And, of course, he freaked out, it was quite entertaining. I laughed as I poured myself some juice. As right as I took a sip, Chris rib shocked me, making me spit out my juice. I screamed his name angrily as he ran back to his room laughing evilly. Kev was just watching us laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked back to my room to grab my bag.

When I came out of my room, I saw the front door slam and then running. I looked over at Kevin who was just standing there with an amused look on his face. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the door.

Kev and I took the same car, saving gas and all. I popped in one of my mix CD's and Marianna's Trench came on, 'Sing Sing.' It a great song to sing along too, and that's just what we did. The car ride was comfy and nice, just like always despite what happened last night.

We got to the studio pretty early, so not a lot of people were there. The adults were there, Jane and Matt, Chris of course and also Jenna and Amber. Kev and I went over to Jenna's trailer, which everyone was hanging out outside of. Chris had his back to me, so I decided to take a running start and tackle him. But he took a step to the side right before I got to him. But me being oh so smart, I clothes lined him, bringing him to the ground with me.

We wrestled on the ground for a long time, I don't know how long. People started gathering and placing bets, it was quite fun. But in the end, I won, with my knee in his back, his arm twisted around and him begging for me to stop. So I did.

"You are a worthy adversary Ari," Chris said as I helped him up. I nodded and said "likewise Chris." We looked around and saw everyone was there, so we decided to get to work.

Today we filmed some scenes, recorded some songs and practiced some dance routines for future episodes.

We got home pretty late, around 1 in the morning, I was freaking exhausted, so I was so happy that I didn't have to drive.

After a while, the car stopped moving, I felt someone shake my shoulder, saying "come on Ari, we're here, you have to get up." I groaned and tried to shoo them away, but they just laughed and said "come on sleepy head. You might look cute sleeping, but that is not going to help you get up to the apartment." I sighed and slowly opened my eyes, seeing Kevin's face, and inches away from mine. My breath caught as I stared into those beautiful rich blue eyes. He slowly smiled at me as he brushed some hair out of my face. I smiled up at him and put my hand on his.

I didn't want to do this, but I couldn't help it. I leaned forward and kissed him. He ran his hand through my hair and gripped the back of my neck as he kissed me back. It was so sweet and nice, not aggressive at all. That's strange.

After a moment or two, or five, we pulled away. He smiled down at him, his breathing laboured. I took a deep breath, confused but happy at what we were doing.

Kevin leaned back into his seat and looked down at his hands, like he was considering something. He then looked up at me and asked "ok, I know it's a bit late, but do you want to go out on an actual date?" I laughed and I leaned forward, pecking him on the lips. I then opened my door and ran out yelling "you figure it out!"

I could hear him laughing as he ran out after me. It was pouring rain on this gorgeous April night. Kevin caught up with me right before I got to the lobby doors. He grabbed me by the waist and swung me around. I laughed as I turned around the face him.

And we kissed, in the pouring rain like an old movie. Please don't let this be a dream.

* * *

Awwww, wasn't that cute. I'm still not very sure where I'm going with this, but I hope you like it. REVIEW!


	13. Great, now I'm a giant British Smurf

**Everyone I am sooooo sorry that i haven't been updating, there's so many things going on in my life. It's been so freaking crazy and stressful, but I won't bore you with details. **

**Now please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Guess what, I FINALLY got an apartment. It took a while to find one I could afford, but I finally did. I was a cute little place with one big bedroom, one smaller one, a bathroom, and a huge great room. (For those who don't know, a great room is a room that contains the kitchen, living room and dining room in one room. Don't worry, I didn't know it either.)

Well today was the day I was moving all my things over to my new place. I got all my big man friends to help me move the bed, dresser, vanity, and desk into Cory's car, a quite large truck. Kevin and Chris were being nice and letting me keep the furniture I was using. Well, it kind of helped that I was kind of dating one of them. And no, it's not the gay one, he'd never have me, I have too much vagina.

Well, everyone came over early, the boys to pack down the things and drive them over, and then lug it up to the elevator, go up 14 floors and hawl it into my room. I think they just wanted the free beer I was bribing all of them with. And the girls were helping me pack up all my things, which was surprisingly a lot of stuff.

Well, I didn't get that much sleep, first from being too excited, and second from that guy keeping me up, watching a movie with me. Oh you know who I'm talking about.

So I was rudely woken up by people yelling at me. I groaned and rolled over; trying to cover my eyes from the light. But what I didn't know is that I fell asleep on the couch. And I fell off flat onto my face. And everyone burst out laughing. I groaned and opened my eyes and pushed up off the floor. My leg hurt slightly, and I figured there would be a bruise there later. After I got off the floor, I looked around and everyone was just eating breakfast. I stumbled past all of them still kind of asleep, and went to go get changed.

After I changed into my cameo crop top, my new shortalls, and my pink sneakers, I went to go get some breakfast. Everyone was now just hanging out in the living room.

"Quite graceful my darling," Amber said from the couch. I waved my hand at her muttering 'meh' at her, too tired to say anything in my smart ass way. I grabbed an orange out of the fridge and started peeling it as I jumped up on the counter. That's when Kevin came up and leaned on my legs, grinning up at me. I playfully rolled my eyes at him and then shoved a piece of orange in his mouth.

No one really knew what was going on between us, though they knew something was. We were all for keeping them in the dark.

After we finished my orange, everyone got down to work. Jenna and I stripped the bed and folded up all the blankets, which left the guys to disassemble it at and take it downstairs. Then Amber, Naya, Lea, Jenna and I started packing all my desk stuff and the stuff on the top of my dresser. We were finished by the time the guys came back to get some more things. They took the desk and the boxes that were already packed. And now we started on my clothes. Like any self respecting girl, I had quite a lot of clothes, and to every item of clothing, I had a pair of shoes. So that took quite a bit of packing.

I noticed when we were moving in all my furniture that I basically didn't have any. I had another for the kitchen, for the living room or dining room. And the only things I had in the second bedroom were the boxes that didn't fit my in bedroom. I guess I'll have to furniture shopping today.

We finished a little after 1, so I decided to by everyone pizza to go with their beer. And we all sat on pillows in my bare living room and watched TV.

"God I am tired," I said as I leaned back on a big pillow. A couple other people muttered agreements as they chowed down on the pizza. I turned to Cory who was right beside me and asked "can I borrow your car to go buy some furniture today?" He looked at me like I just asked him to donate his kidney to me.

"But, but, no but me drive Lily," he said shaking his head. I cocked my eyebrow and just looked at him. Then I shrugged and said "well ok, if you want to come shopping with me, that-" then he cut me off saying "not you can take her." And everyone just laughed.

After announcing that I was going shopping it didn't take long for the guys to evacuate the place. But I got Kevin to stay, and I asked Naya if she could get Mark to stay to help too, and she did. Lea had to leave to do an interview, and Jenna and Amber had a hair appointment. So it was just Naya, Mark, Kevin and me. This is gonna be fun.

We left my place a little after 2 after we looked up some cheap furniture places. Cory was much happier to have Mark driving his truck. We went to the first store, which had some nice things, but nothing that I wanted.

It was maybe 6 stores before we got to the one store that had everything I wanted. I ended up getting this awesome couch. It was this beautifully funky royal blue couch that looked like a huge bean bag chair, but it wasn't stuffed with those pellet thingies.

"Hun, that is they coolest couch I have ever seen," Naya said when I pointed it out to her. I grinned and then grabbed the rip away tag. The tag was this piece of paper that showed the price and the number of the item you were buying, so you didn't have to carry it around everywhere.

After we picked out that couch we went looking for chairs, and again, we lucked out. Mark spotted this awesome violet wing back chair with a foot stool and he thought of me. Well he said he first thought of a big British smurf, and then he thought of me. I don't think that was a compliment.

After I grabbed the rip away tag of that, I saw the chair beside it, which was also purple, but a deeper purple, kind of like the colour of a really ripe plum. It was a cute little chaise lounge, which I instantly fell in love with, so I ripped the tag off that too. Then we went looking around for a few more things.

I ended up with a couple of circle rugs with different shades of green, a nice wooden coffee table, and some green candle holders. We loaded up the truck with everything, which took a little time. And then we drove over to my new place and hauled everything up. We dragged everything, the four of us, into the living room, and then I let everyone else rest while I set up the living room the way I wanted it to look. And that's when I looked at the clock.

"Holy shit its 7, when did that happen," I asked rhetorically. Everyone else collapsed on my new furniture as I thought of what to order. No pizza because we had that for lunch, so I settled on Chinese.

We got our food and sat on the couch, just trying to stay awake. But then Naya and Mark had to leave to exchange cars with Cory.

I leaned into Kevin as he wrapped his arm around me. I sighed, finally relaxing for the first time of the day. I looked up at him and asked "what that a long day or was it just me?" He grinned down at me and said "guess you were just motivated to get things done." I nodded as I ate another piece of sweet 'n' sour pork. He reached up and moved a piece of my hair off my forehead, then lightly pressed his lips to my skin. I closed my eyes and cherished the feeling. I don't know what exactly is happening to us, but I like it.

* * *

**I'm sorry, Kevin McHale is cute by himself, but this is adorable!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	14. Is that Bennie, or is it Cory?

**So i was having major writers block with my stories for a while. But then I went camping with my fam for a week, and my mind went crazy with ideas**

**Hope you like it! Oh and check out my new Degrassi story!**

**PS. THIS IS A TWO PARTER!  
**

* * *

I was so busy these days that a very important date completely slipped my mind. But it didn't slip anyone else's. I was kind of wishing it did though.

There was so much noise in my apartment. At first I thought it was just a dream, until I finally opened my eyes to find someone peeking through my bedroom door. When the person saw that my eyes were open they closed the door. A few seconds later I heard someone say "she's awake." I had very little clue, in fact, I had none, of what was going on. I quickly grabbed my housecoat and pulled in on over my red nightgown. Don't want anyone to see this nightgown, that's for sure. I stumbled sleepily out of my room and looked around to find all my friends from Glee standing in my living room. All of the sudden they burst into the Happy Birthday song. I didn't know what to say, I just stood there, completely shocked.

You see, I never had a surprise party in my life, or a party for that matter. I mean, for my seventieth birthday, Bennie invited some of her friends over to get drunk, but that's not really a party. So I don't really know what to do in a situation like this.

After the song everyone ran over to give me a big group hug. I hugged everyone, and then they told me to go get dressed because we were having a party on the beach. I slowly walked over to my bedroom, still shell shocked. I just walked around my room getting changed. I quickly went to my bathroom to do the necessary stuff, and then I went back to my room. After I changed into my pretty blue bikini, I sat down on my bed and then slumped back on it.

I really didn't know what to think of all of this; it's kind of freaky to think of people liking me this much. Bennie didn't even like me that much. I came to that conclusion quite recently actually. I was just a meal ticket to her, and I've come to be ok with that.

As I was sprawled across my bed I heard someone knock on the door. I yelled "come in" to them as I sat up. Kevin walked through the door and when he caught sight of me, he paused. He looked at me up and down and he just grinned.

Ok, I was in just a bikini, and he was kind of my boyfriend, so I let him gawk at me. But that didn't keep me from rolling my eyes at him. I went over to my closet and quickly pulled out my cute handkerchief white and dark blue dress. I quickly slipped that on as I turned around. But when I looked up, Kevin was standing right in front of me. And before I could catch my breath, he slipped a hand over my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. I was completely caught off guard and even more off guard when someone knocked on my door.

"Guys, we need to go, so stop necking and let's go," Mark yelled through the door. We both laughed as I just shook my head at them. Kevin quickly kissed my cheek and said "I'll see you at the beach." I frowned at him as he ran out the door. I just shrugged as I reached down and grabbed my flip flops, slipping them on. I also put some jeans and a hoodie in my shoulder bag as I walked out the door. I was tying my hair into a ponytail when I walked into the living room.

As everyone, excluding Kevin, and I walked down to the cars I could see all of them grinning from ear to ear. I knew they had something up their sleeves, and I was obviously not in on it. Chris said he was driving me and that I had no choice in the matter. I just agreed, knowing it was no point in arguing.

We got to the beach pretty quickly since I lived pretty close to it. And I saw that there was a huge party near Jane and her wife Lara's house. And I thought '_oh crap._' This is going to be interesting.

We pulled up to Jane's home and everyone brought me to the back of the house where everyone was already partying. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost 3. Holy crap, I must have slept till 2 in the afternoon.

Everyone I knew was there, all the cast and crew of Glee; I hadn't really met anyone else since I'm always working. And when I came out into the open, everyone erupted into cheers. I felt my face going red as Amber and Chris ushered me onto the beach. The party was really pretty. It was a kind of fenced in really big area with a stage off to the side. There were twinkling lights everywhere. There was a table full of food and another one full of presents. When I caught sight of the gift table my eyes got huge. There must have been more than 50 presents on the table. But I wasn't able to gawk that much because Dianna and Heather ran up and grabbed my hands, pulling me onto the dance floor. And we danced, I mean really danced. Everyone took turns dancing with me, all my friends. During the song 'Imagine' I slow danced with Jonathan, which everyone laughed at. And during 'Right Round,' Matt, Heather, Harry and I had a dance off. Ok, I am trained in dance, so I an't that bad, but I'm nowhere near as good as them. It was really fun, but I still hadn't caught sight of Kevin, which kind of bummed me out.

After an hour I took a break. Holy crap I am wiped. I collapsed in a lawn chair laughing. I am so utterly happy. At this time last year I was sitting in my bedroom, eating a birthday cupcake and muttering happy birthday to myself. God, that's just plain sad.

"Tired much," someone behind me asked as I slowly opened my eyes to look up at them. It was Kevin. I made a face at him and said "ya, someone woke me up and then dragged me to this party where I continued to dance for an hour straight while I was thinking 'I wonder where Kevin is?' You know those things can tire you out." He walked around the chair and sat on the chair beside me. He folded his hands together and said "ok, first, we woke you up at like 2, so you can't complain. Second," he grinned at this point, "you were thinking about me?" I smacked his arm as I said "kind of what happens when someone ditches you for an hour." He made a sad face at me and said "oh pooky." I glared at him as I stood up and said "fine then, I won't miss you." I then turned to walk away, but I was quickly pulled back into his arms. And he kissed me, right there, in front of everyone. We heard catcalls and wolf whistles and as I pulled away, I knew my face was beet red. Then everyone started clapping and I could hear Cory yelling "finally!" I heard Kevin whisper in my ear "official much?" I looked up into his bright blue eyes and said "not until you ask." He grinned cheekily down at me as he asked "and what question would that be?" I shrugged as I said "you'll have to figure that out yourself." And when I turned to leave Kevin pulled me into a kiss again.

As I pulled away and went to ask something like 'do you like catching me off guard?' But I was interrupted by Kevin asking me "be my girlfriend?" I smirked at him as I said "totally didn't see that one coming." He laughed as he bent down to kiss my cheek, but then he asked "wait, what was that a yes?" I rolled my eyes as I said "yes." His face lit up as he bent down to lightly kiss me and then he pulled me into a hug.

Kevin then grabbed my hand and we walked over to our friends. Cory, Mark, Lea, Jonathan and Jenna were all just hanging out by the stage thing. Lea and Jenna were sitting on the stage as the guys just leaned against it all cool. I jumped up on the stage sitting next to Lea and before I could take a breath Cory asked "so is it official?" I made a confused face at him as I asked "that I'm now twenty, yes, yes it is." He made a face at me and then asked Kevin "well?" He shrugged trying to be all cool but I could see the happy smile on his face. So just to break the questions I said "yes, yes it is."

The girls did the squealing girl thing as the guys high fived and patted Kev on the back. As Jenna hugged me she said "happy birthday to you." I laughed nodded "just a little bit." After a little while the lights flickered, this confused me. But everyone else was grinning ear to ear. Kev grabbed my hand and brought me over to the chairs that were getting set up on the dance floor in front of the stage. I saw that a curtain was now going up in front of the stage, like you would at a play. Everyone else was rushing into the house to grab things as Kevin put his hands over my eyes.

"What the hell is going on," I asked poking Kevin in the side. He laughed as he jolted away front my poke.

"Just a little surprise that Brad and I thought up," he said with a smile I could hear in his voice. I sighed and said "fine, but you should know I don't really like surprises." I felt him shift and then his lips were right next to my ear. I felt his breath against my neck as he said "I could totally tell by the way you reacted to this party." I would have glared at him if he hadn't covered my eyes.

He then uncovered my eyes and ran into the house. I looked around and saw that some of the crew were situated behind me, ready and waiting. And when I heard Ryan on stage, I looked up. I saw this simple but cool see of this office behind him.

"This is a dramatization of how this lovely girl, Airia Echeverria, came into our lives, and onto the show," Ryan said to the audience and he grinned at me. Then he took his place on the stage.

"Say Ryan," Brad, who was sitting at a fake computer, said is a really obnoxiously perky and obvious stage voice. Ryan turned to him from his computer and said "what is it Brad? Did you find someone that could potentially change our hit show Glee?" Brad looked at him weird and said "no, I just found a funny picture of a cat." I just laughed, shaking my head. Then Brad put his finger to his chin and said "but now that you mention it, I did see a video on YouTube. And I thought this girl would be great on our show." He then clicked the mouse on the pretend computer. Then an image showed up on the white projection screen behind them. And then the video started to play. It was a real video of me singing in my high school Christmas play, which was the lead of. I was singing 'Snow' by Rosemary Clooney. I hide my face as everyone around me clapped when they stopped playing the clip.

"So what do you think of her," Brad asked Ryan. Ryan put his hand on his hip and said unbearably cheerful "get her on the phone Brad."

Then they pulled the curtains closed. I heard everyone running around behind the curtain and all I could do is laugh. They know they could just sing me happy birthday right?

The next scene opened to a bedroom, and I'm guessing it was supposed to be my bedroom, mostly because Dianna was on the bed reading a magazine. I'm guessing she was playing me because she had on this long reddish dark blonde wig. I just laughed, not really sure to think. But then I caught sight of Cory. And I burst into giggles. He was playing Bennie, since she was there. He had on a longish blonde wig and a dress on. Everyone burst into laughter when they saw him doing his make-up.

We then heard Chris going 'ring-ring, ring-ring,' until Dianna/me picked up the phone.

"Sperm bank from Burbank, you spank 'em we bank 'em," she said, and I put my face in my palm, because I knew I actually said that. Everyone around me burst into laughter. I heard Cory/Bennie make a 'pfft' noise and I looked over and he was lightly smacking Dianna/me. We then heard Brad's voice say "is this Airia Echeverria?" Dianna rolled her eyes as she sat up saying "that's my name don't wear it out. And why are you asking, you called me?" Cory/Bennie came over to the bed and sat down on the bed next to Dianna/me.

"We just weren't sure, but back to the subject. I'm Brad Falchuk and Ryan Murphy, and we created a little show called Glee."

Dianna/me sat up fully and said "get out, I love Glee." Cory/Bennie looked really confused at that moment. Dianna/me waved her hand at him/her as we again heard Ryan say "of course you do. Well, Brad and I saw your video on YouTube and we really liked you. And now we are wondering if you would like to come down and audition for us." And then Dianna/me screeched into the phone as she started to jump up and down. Cory/Bennie started jumping up and down with Dianna/me, then after a second stopped and asked "why are we bouncing?"

As everyone laughed the curtains closed again and after a few seconds of banging and movement behind the curtain they opened again to the room that I auditioned in. Everyone was just seated in the room and then someone knocked on the door. Ryan said "come in," and then Dianna/me came throw the door. She paused for a second than came completely into the room. Ryan closed his 'laptop' as he said "you must be Airia, please come in." He motioned forward and then he said "Ok well, this is what we're going to do; we'll put you in a scene with Chris, Amber, Kevin and Jenna." She nodded and then the whole stage went dark and a video popped up behind them. It was my actual audition video. It was so weird seeing me from months ago. I looked so different. Well, right now my hair is longer and more of a red, but I just look so naive there. I had no clue what I was in store for.

After that video, they then played the video of me singing 'Don't rain on my Parade.' After that video, everyone was applauding me. It was kind of fun. Then the last line of the play was Ryan leaning forward and asking "when can you start?" And then Dianna/me squealed like I actually had before.

I can't believe they would go to this much trouble. It made me smile.

* * *

**Finally, Ari and Kevin go together officially. But knowing Glee, and Ari's life, and me the writer, nothing is smooth sailing! Tee hee**

**REVIEW!  
**


	15. 6 Bras

**SECOND PART! Enjoy.**

* * *

After the play we all just hung out and ate cake. That is after I blew out the candles. Some people danced, some people went and swam in the ocean, and some people, like myself, just sun tanned on the beach. Jenna was lying next to me, and Lea was on the other side and next to Lea was Amber. We occasionally burst into song along with the song that was playing.

After about half an hour of the lovely burning sun and lazily resting in the sun, I was hit with ice cold water. Actually all the girls were. We all screamed and got up and we saw the guys running back to the ocean. All the girls except me ran after the guys. I was just too much at ease and relaxed to really care. But that didn't stop Kevin from running over, picking me up and carrying me over to ocean.

"You ass, don't you dare," I yelled kicking and pounding on his back. He just laughed as he tramped through the water so it was just up to my knees. Then, without a word, he dropped me into the water.

I gasped as I hit the water, but I was skilled enough to recover quickly, then I swam around Kevin and grabbed his feet. That made him fall into the water with me. I grinned at him under water, and then I quickly swam away from him, back to the shore.

I was lying back on the towel on the lawn chair when Kevin ran up to me. He shook out his hair then said "how did you do that?" I grinned at him as I said "did I forget to mention I have my lifeguarding degree?" He made a face at me then sat down by my feet. I sighed as I wringed my hair out. When I looked at Kev, it looked like he was thinking. He even had the whole pose, you know, fist under chin, elbow on knee, like the thinker. Then looked at me and said "I want to give you your present." I looked at him weird and said "I thought this party was your gift?" He grinned as he got up. He took my hand as he said "this was a gift from Ryan, Brad and Ian, mine is smaller."

We both walked back into the house and I said hi to people as I passed them. Kev took me into the dining room and there was a huge wrapped box.

"Hun, what does small mean to you," I asked furrowing my brow. He laughed as he said "just go open it." I shrugged then I walked over to the bow. As I got closer I saw that there were small holes in the top. I didn't really understand it until I opened the box. There was a dog carrier inside and when I picked it up I caught sight of the cutest little Yorkie puppy in it. I gasped as I looked into her dark eyes. I looked back at Kevin who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and grinning.

"You remembered," I asked setting the dog carrier on the table. As I opened it Kev stepped forward and said "I remember everything you say." I rolled my eyes at him, saying "ya right" as I pulled the little puppy out of the carrier.

"I do actually. I remember when you told me about Aella. I remember that your favourite song is 'Our Lives' by the Calling." He walked over as I looked up at him, kind of surprised. I smiled slightly as he continued.

"I know that your fake favourite movie is Funny Girl. I know that you do love that movie, but your real favourite is Something Funny Happened on the way to the Forum, which is a freaking mouthful." I laughed as I looked down at the puppy in my arms. I noticed that she had a cute tiny pink collar with tiny spikes on it.

"I know that you've been to 12 Mariana's Trench concert, and have thrown 6 bras at them," he said that with a smile on his face. I felt my face get warm, and I knew I was blushing. He grinned as he said "and I know that one of your fantasies is being kissed under the moon on the beach." I grinned at him as I stepped forward into his waiting arms. He lightly kissed my forehead then asked "so what's her name?" I grinned down at my new little girl and I said "Nyx, she's Nyx."

After a few more minutes Kevin, Nyx and I went back to the party. I saw that it was starting to get dark and that the party looked like it was starting to wind down. Boy was I wrong.

"Awe, who's this," Lea asked as I approached her and Jonathan. I grinned at her as I said "this is Nyx; Kevin just gave her to me." Lea grinned up at me as she said "awe, I want my boyfriend to get me a puppy for my birthday." She was played with little Nyx's paws as I said "babe, you're gonna have to get a boyfriend first." She made a face at me as she smacked my arm.

"Not fair," she muttered, making a pouty face. I rubbed her arm making sad little noises then I said "ohh, but so true." She made another face at me then stomped off. Jon, Kev and I just laughed. I sat down with my little girl on my lap, who was falling asleep.

"So Jon, did you know that Ari has thrown 6 bras at Mariana's Trench," Kev suddenly said. I looked up at him shocked. Jon grinned, looking at me and saying "really Kevin, that is very interesting." I then looked at Jon as Kevin said "yes, and she's been too 12 of their concerts." I smacked Kevin's arm and said "I'm right here you ass." He looked behind him as he said "I know, and it's a nice one at that." I smirked at him as I got up and I said "I have a better one, and I think you'd know that, seeing how much you stare at it." Then I turned around, swishing my hair in his face, and I walked away.

I walked over to the lawn chairs and I saw Heather, Jenna and Amber just hanging. And I decided to introduce them to my new baby girl.

I was beginning to get tired around 9 'o' clock and I kind of wanted to go to bed. I was just sitting with Cory and joking around with him when Kevin walked up.

"Hey guys, Ari, we all have something else to give you," he said grinning. I could see that the stage was set up again for something. I know he had something up his sleeve.

Kevin and Cory brought me over to the chairs, which were being set up again on the dance floor. Kevin placed me on a chair and then he went over to the stage, grabbed a mic, and jumped on the stage. He grinned at me then he nodded at the DJ. The DJ pressed a couple of buttons, and then a song came on. After Kevin started singing, I recognized it right away.

"_Girl, there's something 'bout me that you ought to know, I've never felt the need to lose control. Always held on back and played it slow, but not this time._"

I laughed as Kevin danced along to what he was singing. Then he jumped off the stage and walked over to me. Then he basically gave me a lap dance as he sang.

"_Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything._"

Then he jumped back on stage and I saw Harry and Mark joined him on stage. And they all did this cool simple dance routine as Kevin continued to sing.

"_Baby, take me on a journey, I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you. Crazy, let's do something, maybe. Please don't take your time; you got me right where you want me._"

The whole song was kind of funny, and had everyone laughing. I could see Kevin making eyes at me throughout the entire song. That just made me grin.

After his song, Lea took the mic from him and called all the girls on stage. They all took their places on stools. Then Jenna said "this is a song about how we are all stronger when we are together." They all smiled at me as the song started. I turned to Lea when she started singing.

"_It doesn't matter how far apart we are now, you can add up all the miles in between. If you take a good look all around now, all you see is you and me._'

Then Amber took up the next part.

"_When I look at myself in the mirror I see you standing there smiling at me. And I'm right back at the beginning lost inside this memory. I won't ever let go, all that I want to hold onto._"

Then they all sang the chorus. It was so beautiful. It almost made me cry, almost. But the last song really did make me cry. All the girls and the guys then got on the stage and sang.

Cory took up the first line, singing "_I wish I knew you way back when._" Then Lea sang "_Before you were part of my plans_." I grinned when Kevin sang "_I think that we would have been friends_." I turned to Chris when he sang "_There's only time to live our lives_." Then Diana sang "_And you'll be the one who's by my side_." I grinned at Jenna as she sang "_And I can promise you then you'll always be my best friend._"

Mark grinned at me humorously as he sang "_Till the end when we part I will give you my heart._" Then Amber continued the line "_And I'll promise to love you with all that it is_." Naya looked at me happily as she sang "_And I'll promise to be there whenever you need me_." And then they all sang "_Because you'll always be my best friend_."

They all motioned for me to join them on stage, so I got up and jogged on stage as they harmonized the end of the song. And the last line they gave to me, and I sang it with tears in my eyes.

The crowd burst into cheering as we all hugged and some of us cried. We all piled into a group hug and it just made me smile and cry. I hope this will stay the way it is.

* * *

**Songs used:**

**Right where you want me by Jesse McCartney (this popped in my head a few days ago and I thought it would be funny)**

**Together by Michelle Branch (Always loved this song)**

**You'll Always be my Best Friend by Relient K **

**REVIEW!  
**


	16. Opposite sex sleep overs, fun huh?

**Chapter something or other, sorry it took me so long to get it out, switching schools, volunteer work, and cat issues are getting in the way**

**Well, Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**The sun had gone down and everyone was starting to leave. I was pretty tired myself and I kind of wanted to go home, since I had an early day tomorrow. I was falling asleep when Kevin walked up to me. He smiled down at me as he said "how about I take you home after one more dance?" I sighed and said "fine." He laughed as he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. Liz Phair's 'Why Can't I' came on, which is one of my favourite song. Kevin spun me and then pulled me into a hug, and then we started to dance. I saw a couple of people taking pictures, but I pushed them out of my mind as I stared into my boyfriend amazing blue eyes. I sighed as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I was so happy, and so tired.

We danced until the music stopped. When we looked around we saw that the party was being packed up, so we thought it'd be a good idea to get going. Diana, Lea, Jenna and Kevin helped me put all the presents in Kevin's car because they were the only people here. After everyone helped us I hugged them all and they wished me happy birthday before I got in the car. I smiled at Kevin sleepily as he got in the car. I leaned back in my seat and, surprisingly went right to sleep. Wasn't expecting that.

Today, two weeks after my birthday, we were starting filming, so I had to get to work pretty early. I was not very happy this morning, and Nyx could tell, so she was nice today. I struggled through my morning routine, shower, coffee, feed Nyx, get ready and leave. I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail and pulled on some jeans. I threw on the first shirt I found, which turned out to be a red tube top. I put on some sneakers as I tried to pour some coffee. I hooked Nyx's leash to her collar and grabbed my bag as I left.

I walked into the lobby and saw it was still dark outside. I saw there was someone outside the house just walking around. I quickly grabbed my mail and looked through it quickly. I saw I had some bills to pay and then I saw a letter with no return address. I opened it as I walked out to my car. I glanced around and I saw that the guy was watching me. Did I know him, I don't think so, but just to be safe I'm gonna get into my car. I basically ran over to my car as I picked up Nyx and got in as fast as I could. I quickly locked the car. I had the letter open and all it said was 'you look beautiful, as always, my Angel of Music.' My stomach turned over as I stared at the letter. I looked up to see the guy salute me and then saunter away. Oh crap, I know that saunter.

I started up my car without even putting on my seat belt and drove out of the parking lot, hell on wheels!

The way I was driving I was surprised that I didn't get a ticket. I kept looking in the mirror to make sure he wasn't following me, I don't think he did. How the hell did he know where I lived?

I got to the studio so faster than I ever did before. I saw that a couple of people were here already, thank god. I parked and turned off the car, just noticing now that I was crying. I put my face in my hands and tried to calm down. Didn't really work when a minute later someone knocked on my window. I looked up and screamed then I saw it was Cory. I took a deep breath as I opened the door. I got out and he knew right away to pull me into a hug.

"You ok," he asked as I pulled away to grab Nyx. I wiped me face as I muttered "yay, I'm fine, just forgot my Ipod." I grabbed my purse and closed my door as Cory laughed and said "so you screamed because you forgot your Ipod?" I chuckled, which sounded weird with the hiccupping from crying. Then I said "well, I am a girl, and it's what we do." I then took Nyx over to my trailer, which was a little ways away.

Nyx had her own little area in my trailer which she loved quite a bit. When I set her down she ran right over to her blanket and lay down. I just shook my head at her as I sat down.

Today was supposed to be a good day. I was supposed to be meeting my 'father' for the show and we were doing a couple awesome songs. But of course, my life has to go to shit when everything is going good.

I was humming along to a song when someone knocked on my door. I peeked out the window and saw it was just a stand hand coming to get me for make-up. I jumped out of my trailer right after I checked and made sure that Nyx was ok.

I went over to the make-up area and saw that some people were already there. I grinned a fake smile at everyone as I jumped in the chair.

We were halfway through my make-up when Ryan walked in with someone I knew I recognized. Ryan smiled in the mirror at me as he said "Ari, this is your TV dad, Seth MacFarlane." My mouth fell open. Oh my fucking god, my father was Quagmire and Peter/Stewie/Brian Griffin.

"Huh," I asked stupidly. Seth and Ryan just laughed and said "ya, he's also going direct the episode too." I smile was huge when I heard that, but then they had to go since they had to figure some things out.

My first scene was me trying to avoid people. Mercedes and Kurt invited me to go shopping with them, but I decline. Rachel tries to get me to go to the Glee room so she can train. Again I decline. Puck tries to ask me something, but I don't even let him finish, I just walk past him.

It didn't take that long to film that, and next I had to record a song or two. So I went over to the recording studio and I saw that almost everyone was there. Looks like we were doing a song together.

I was at the recording studio till lunch time, and at that time we all went back to the studio. I got back to my trailer at about 12:45 and I saw that Nyx was still asleep. I quickly gave her some food then I pulled my hair out of the ponytail. I sat down on the bench as I turned on my phone. There was one message waiting for me. So as I slipped off the hoodie and took off the glasses I listened to them. Kind of funny that I completely forgot about my clothes when I recording. But all movement and thoughts stopped when I heard the first message.

"You look really good in glasses but that hoodie does not do you justice."

My heart dropped to my feet as I looked down at my phone. It said it was an unknown caller. I was getting a sickening feeling in my stomach when someone knocked on my door. I jumped a foot in the air then I peeked out the blinds. It was Kevin, thank god.

I threw the door open and hurled myself into his arms. He felt him stumble then say "that's one way to say hi." I took a deep breath then I said "what can't a girl miss her boyfriend." I pulled back to look into his beautiful bright blue eyes and my stomach felt much better but it wasn't calm. As I kissed him I heard something behind me. I jumped and screamed. Then I turned around and saw it was just a very frightened Nyx.

"What's wrong with you, Cory said you were acting weird earlier too," Kevin said as I picked up my puppy to calm her down. I used calming down Nyx as an excuse not to answer.

"Seriously Ari, what's wrong," Kevin asked as I sat down on the steps of my trailer. I looked down at the sweet eyes of my puppy to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me or not," Kevin asked as he knelt down in front of me. I sighed and said "it's nothing, I'm dealing with it." I then got up and went into my trailer and closed the door. I sat down on the bench and thought. And thought. And thought some more.

I was lying down on the bench when someone knocked on my door. I peeked out the blinds and saw it was a stage hand again.

I couldn't enjoy the rest of my day, hanging out with THE Family Guy and joking around all day. I just couldn't. Everyone noticed something was off but they didn't want to ask. When Ryan called it a day around 9 I basically ran back to my trailer to get my things.

When I came back out of my trailer with a sleepy Nyx in my arms I saw Kevin talking to Jenna and Lea. When he spotted me, he started making a bee line over to me. I didn't really know what to do so I just stayed where I was. He stopped right in front of me and said "your not mad at me right?" I looked at him confusingly and then said "no, why would I be?" He shrugged as he looked at his feet then said "I don't know you just seemed mad earlier." I sighed and said "I wasn't mad at you, I was just mad at, well, something else, and I didn't really want to talk about it." He nodded then he smiled slightly then asked "well, since you're not mad, you wanna have a sleep over?" I chuckled then I sighed dramatically as I said "well fine, but only if it's at my place." He grinned then slung his arm around my waist and we walked over to my car. We climbed in and I gave Kevin Nyx to sit on his lap. Kevin looked down at the dog then looked around at my car. If you don't know already, my car is a bright green BMW beetle. Now let me paint you a picture.

Kevin is the passenger of a bright green BMW beetle, dressed in a wife beater, since it's so hot, some cargo shorts and sandals. He had a 2 pound Yorkie puppy on his lap, and there was a 5'2 woman driving the car.

Kevin looked over at me and asked "I look gay don't I?" I looked over at him then after two seconds I started laughing. Kevin started laughing along with me then I stopped and turned to him saying "yes, yes you do." He made a face at me then he looked down at Nyx. Then he looked up at me with a mischievous look on his face as he asked "do I have to prove that I'm not?" I smiled at him and said "I don't know, maybe." He then leaned forward and captured me in a kiss. I slipped my fingers through his hair as I felt his arms go around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I deepened the kiss and pulled him even closer. This would have to be the first time today that I completely forgot about everything else.

I heard someone wolf whistling outside so I pulled away from Kevin and looked out the window. Mark and Cory were hooting and hollering as Amber covered her eyes and Lea and Diana grinned at us. I felt my face get bright and pushed myself off of Kevin's lap. I then saw a flash of light a couple of yards away from them in the dark. Then I saw someone running away from that very spot.

I flung the car door open and got out of the car to walk over to that person. I started making my way over there but by the time I got to the guys I saw the guy was already over the fence. I took a deep angry sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What are you doing," I heard Diana ask. I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at me strange. I looked over at Kevin and he looked pretty concerned and confused. I shook my head at them as I said "thought I saw a cat but it was just a shadow." They all didn't look too convinced so I just decided to go back to my car.

"See you guys tomorrow" I said as I got back in my car. Before I closed my door I heard Cory said "have fun and don't do something I wouldn't do." I looked at him funny as I turned on my car. I rolled down the window and said "that's not giving me much of a boundary, now is it?" Everyone else laughed and I just drove out of the place waving at them. And the whole ride home I kept a look out to see if a car was going to follow us. Didn't seem to be.

We got to my place pretty quickly but I wasn't driving as crazy as I was before. I pulled into the parking lot but before I got out I quickly scanned the area. I got out of the car still looking around. Kevin seemed to notice because he asked "what are you looking for?" I looked at him and tried to think of something. But I couldn't really, so I just said "thought I saw something." Again, he didn't look like he believed me but he didn't make an issue of it. I picked up Nyx and carried her into the lobby. I waved to Mr. Dunham, an older man who lived on the first floor. He seemed to be taking his golden retriever, Bill, for a walk.

Kevin was giving me funny looks all the way up to the apartment. Finally when we got into apartment he asked "are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are you gonna just keep lying?" I looked at him, completely shocked that he would just plain ask. I put Nyx on her bed and she lay down but was watching us still. I sighed as I sat down on my blue couch and I said "I don't know what you're talking about." Kevin frowned at me and did something I didn't expect.

"Ok then," he said sharply as he turned back to the door, "give me a call when you're ready to tell the truth." And he left, just like that.

I collapsed on my bed, crying, just letting everything come down on top of me. I can't just ignore this anymore, but I can't tell anyone this. I can't let anyone know this, these things about me. There just too awful.

As I lay on my side balling my eyes out, my phone buzzed with a text message. Hoping it was Kevin I quickly snatched it off table and opened it. The text message was simple. There were two pictures of Kevin and me kissing in the car and then me looking out at the camera. Then at the bottom of the text message was one word: no.

My stomach dropped to my feet as I stared at the screen. I looked around quickly then got up and quickly drew the curtains closed. Then I ran over to the door and locked all three doors. Then I went all around my apartment and made sure all the windows were locked. I know I live on the 14th floor of a 15 floor building, but still, I want to be safe. After I did that, I picked up Nyx and carried her into my bedroom, slamming the door. Little did I know how long it'd be till that door would open again.

* * *

**Quick thanks to the aweomse Mr. Jeff Dunham for the BMW joke.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	17. That's one long complicated story

**Okay, I know you all hate me for leaving you so long after a major cliff hanger but I've been increasingly busy. But enough of me blabbering, go on and enjoy. **

* * *

The sun was glaring through the blinds when I woke up. I sighed as I looked around the dirty room. The same room that I didn't left in more than a week. I had to call Ryan and tell him that I had come down with something and that I'd be in next week. He said that he would postpone filming till I was ok. I wasn't technically sick, but being this scared can make you feel sick.

I looked over to the entrance of my bathroom and saw Nyx walking out. Greet, right when I house train her I don't let her out for a week and she gets back into bad habits. Good thing I have puppy pads in the bathroom.

I slowly got out of my huge white fluffy bed and stalked over to the bathroom. I slowly looked up at myself in the mirror. I looked like a zombie. I had huge dark bags under my eyes, I looked pale, and I looked too skinny. I went over to my scale and it showed I had lost 11 pounds. I guess not eating and just drinking a little bit of water would do that to you. I stepped into my shower and stripped off my gross disgusting clothing. I turned on the water as hot as it would go and just stood in the shower. I let the scorching beads of water cascade down my body, trying to get warm again. I quickly washed my gross hair and slathered up my body.

It wasn't until after I turned off the water when I heard them in my apartment. I felt my body get cold and my heart sped up. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. But I did not leave my shower. I stood against the glass as they opened my bedroom door, feeling the tears stream down my cheeks. After they were finished in my room they came over to the bathroom door, which was open. And I saw them.

Kevin, Cory, Dianna, Mark, Amber Chris and Jenna came into view, and the moment Kevin saw me he rushed everyone out of the room. I heard everyone chuckle as they went to my living room. Kevin rushed over to the shower and opened the door. He quickly pulled me into a hug as he asked "are you ok?" I answered with a nod and a whimper. He quickly picked me up and walked us over to my bedroom. He carefully placed me on the bed and then went over to the door, closed it, and turned on the light. I forgot that there weren't any lights on in my place.

Kevin took my spot on my bed after I got up to get changed. As I slipped some undergarment on under my towel Kevin said "so, filming was cancelled for the week, and I hear that has something to do with you." I sighed as I slipped on a shirt after the towel fell. I tugged on the hem of my tee as I grabbed some jean shorts. Then I sighed and said "ya, I call in on Tuesday and told Ryan that I couldn't come in for a week." I turned around and I saw Kev frowning at me. I groaned as I pulled my hair in a ponytail and I said "don't give me that look." He patted the spot next to him so I sat down. He wrapped his arm around me and let his head drop on my shoulder.

"I'm here to talk if you want to, you know that right," he asked before he lightly kissed my neck. Shivers made their way up and down my spine before I said "that's not gonna help me talk." He laughed as he kissed my neck again, using some teeth. I heard a moan escape my mouth before I could stop it.

"Sorry, it's just I haven't seen my girlfriend in a week," Kevin said against my neck. I sighed, no really feeling up for anything, I stood up.

"Come on, let's go entertain the primates," I said holding my hand out. He took it, looking slightly confused. And we walked into the living room.

Everyone was, of course, making themselves comfortable, eating my food, drinking my booze and watching my TV.

"Why is it whenever you guys come over that you have to take over the place," I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Kevin went and sat in the living room and I searched through the fridge for something to eat. But I wasn't really up for any food.

"You look awful dude," Mark said as I closed the fridge. I made a face at him as I said "wow thanks that really boosted my confidence." He raised his hands in defence as he walked backwards into the living room. I leaned on the bar and looked at my friends in the living room. I really don't like lying to them but I can't think of a way of telling them.

And of course the moment I start letting my guard down my phone starts buzzing from the coffee table. Before I could get to it Kevin picked it up saying "you got a text babe." I quickly snatched it out of his hand and read it.

'Having fun hiding my Angel of Music, why don't you come out and play?'

My heart sinks to my feet and I sink to the floor. I felt someone catch me but they didn't catch the phone. It fell to the floor and the screen smashed. My face fell into my hands and I sank to the floor against the person. I felt my face getting wet and I knew I was crying. God I hate crying, so weak and stupid. I rested my head against the person who caught me and slowly stopped crying.

"Ari, what's wrong," I heard Kevin voice say, and I realized he was the person I was leaning against. And I finally stuttered out "h-he won-won't lea-ve me a-alone."

It was like a cue for everyone to leave because after a few minutes I was on the couch, leaning against Kevin, with some coffee in my hand and everyone else was gone.

"Ok, tell me everything," Kev said as he pulled my hair out of the ponytail. And so I did, from beginning to end.

"It's a long complicated story." He shrugged and said "we have all day." I bit my lip, not really seeing an out.

"Well, when I was in grade 11, I met this guy named Blake. He was a cool guy, kind of a music geek, but looked like a jock, and he basically got every lead in every play."

Kevin was just staring at me, looking slightly confused, but nodded anyway. I sighed then I continued.

"When I transferred to the school, I got the female lead in the Christmas play. Blake got the male lead, where he played my boyfriend. When we were rehearsing, we sorta connected."

Kevin hand stopped stroking my hair and stared down at me still looking confused. I did tell him it was a long story, right?

"To make a long story short, we started dating by the end of the play. I thought I loved him. I basically fell head over heels for him."

He didn't seem that happy at the words, but he had to understand that there have been boys before him, two boys, but still.

"I guess saying Blake wasn't the person he seemed to be is putting it in a nice way."

I felt my voice quaver and I knew that I was going to cry, so I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands as I continued on with my story.

"Blake was abusive to me in a few different ways. I took it because, to put it frankly, my life sucked. I wanted love from someone, and I was willing to compromise with my face."

Kevin was in complete shock. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. When I didn't say anything else he said "is that it?" I sighed then I looked down at my hands again. Then I looked back up at him and said "how about I summarize the rest." He nodded so I continued.

"I talked to a counsellor, got my head on straight, broke up with Blake, went to court, lost the court battle, and he's been trying to get me back, so to say, ever since."

Kevin nodded as I spoke then said "that was summarizing." I shrugged and said "one of the things I do best." Kevin then took me in his arms, just knowing that I needed a hug. Then he slowly asked "so he's been trying to see you again?" I shakily took a breath then said "I think I've seen him actually." Kevin pulled away sharply and stared at me. He looked angry and under that anger was concern.

"Why haven't you contacted the police," he asked as he stood up. I looked down at my hands as I said "because I've already tried the court thing and I didn't think that going to the police would help." Kevin looked back at me, then walked over and sat down in front of me, taking my hands.

"Honey, from what you've told me, he's a really bad guy," He said as he sat back down next to me. I made a face at him as I said "no really, I didn't notice." Kev sighed as I stood up. I ran my hands through my hair and said "I can't do anything. I've tried before; there isn't anything I can do." Kevin stood up and walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't like that I can't help you," he said as he pulled me into a hug. I sighed against him, wrapping my arms tightly around him too.

"Ok," he said as he pulled away, "enough with this depressing stuff, you go get dressed. We're going over to Lea and Dianna's place." And I knew why; today was my boy's birthday. And we were having a party at Matt's house, though Kevin didn't know. I made a face at him as I walked back to my bedroom.

I went through my clothes to see if I could find something. I finally settled on a black flutter sleeve crop top. I had a cute sequin smiley face on it. I also pulled on some dark shredded skinny jeans. I then slipped my feet into a pair of awesome multicoloured strappy heels. I quickly brushed my hair, which was longer than ever. When I started the show my hair stopped at the small of my back. Now it stopped below my butt. Everyone has been bugging me to cut it, except for Kevin. He loves my long hair, and so do I, so I decided not to cut it, for now at least. I

I quickly grabbed my purse and my present for Kevin, and I'm not telling you what it is, so don't even ask.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Kev yelled. I rolled my eyes at myself in the mirror.

"Lets go then," I said as walked out of my bedroom. I went into the living room, searching for my puppy.

"Whadaya doin on the couch little missy," I said as I picked Nyx up off my couch and nuzzling her little nose. Too bad I couldn't take her with me since Matt's allergic.

I put her back on the couch and said "don't make a mess now baby." Then Kev and I headed out to the party.

* * *

**Hmm, What do you think?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	18. Revenge is Fun

**Hey guys, another chapter, and this time it didn't take me months to get it done.**

**The ones who don't know this LISTEN UP! I don't continue stories unless I know they're being read, so if I don't get at least 5 reviews, I will DELETE this story. Not trying to be a bitch, but I don't write for no one.**

**If I do DELETE this story and I get messages to bring it back, there is a good chance I will start it up again, but I need something from ou guys too.**

**OK I'm rambling now, so go on and do what you came here to do...  
**

* * *

I was so excited pulling up to Matt's house. I glanced over at Kevin and he looked so confused, which just made me smile even more.

"What the hell are we doing here, I said Dianna and Lea's place," he said as I turned off the car. I made a face at him as I said "I know what you said." He looked at me confused but followed my lead by getting out of the car. I lead him up to the front door and just walked in. And like all surprised parties, everyone jumped out at us and yelled 'Happy Birthday.' I guess Kev wasn't expecting anything because he jumped a foot in the air, which made everyone laugh. I laughed too as everyone dragged him in so everyone could give him hugs. He looked back at me surprised, but continued to venture in. I followed and bumped into someone, and that someone turned out to be the owner of the house, Matt.

"Thanks so much for letting us use your home," I said to Matt as we walked more into the house. He grinned at me as he said "naw, it's totally ok." I smiled as I looked around the room. But then I heard the question I've been dreading but the one I knew was coming.

"So what happened to you this week," Matt asked as he sat down on the couch. I gulped as I looked around for a distraction. It didn't look like one was coming so I said "just couldn't make it in, stuff came up." I prayed he would leave it at that. He did, but someone else wouldn't.

"Gonna tell me what happen to you oh daughter of mine," Seth McFarlane, my TV dad, said to me as he sat down on the couch next to me. I chuckled before I said "stuff came up that I couldn't put off." Again, I prayed he wouldn't say anything else. Good thing I got a good boyfriend, bad thing he has siblings.

"Come on Ari, I want you to meet my family," Kevin said grabbing me hand. The only thing that ran through my head was 'oh shit.'

We walked up to three tall men and three pretty women. When we walked up they all stopped talking and turned to us.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Ari, Ari this is my sister Lani, her husband Alan, my brothers Brad and Mike and their wifes Carmon and Lesley," Kevin said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Holy shit, his brothers had to be 6'8 and 6'4 and his sister was his height, so she was above average.

"Ari, we've been excited to meet the woman that's got Kevin all giddy," Lani, his sister, said as she shook my head. I couldn't help but smile as I looked over at Kevin who was going beet red. I grinned back up at his sister as I said "I didn't know I was that important." Kevin nudged me, indicating I should shut up.

"Kev's a lucky dude to have you," Brad said as he shook his head. Mike nodded agreeing but I was frowning as I said "I'm actually very lucky to have him." I wrapped my arms around Kev's waist and hugged him as I kissed his cheek. Again, his cheeks started to glow. I heard all our friends in the background all chorus together with 'aww.' I threw a look over my shoulder at them as one of my favourite songs, right round, came on. I tugged on Kev's hand and pulled him over to the dance floor.

"Guess you're in a better mood," Kevin said as he spun me onto the dance floor. I made a face at him as I started to dance, happy for the first time in days.

Kev and I danced for a while until Amber stole him away from me. I just watched them laughing as I started to dance with Lea.

"You feeling better sweetie," Lea asked as we shimmied together. I couldn't help but smile at her concern, but I was getting a little sick of people asking me the same question.

"Ya, I'm fine, and this day isn't about me, it's about Kevin," I said as I spun her over to Mark, so I could escape. I quickly walked off the dance floor and went in search for the washroom. After I found it I quickly shut the door and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my smashed phone. I tried to turn it on, quite surprised when it actually turned on. I saw that I had two unread texts. A lump formed in my throat as I quivering hand clicked on the first text. I sighed smiling as I saw it was just Harry asking where we were about an hour ago. I then clicked on the next text feeling fine. Big mistake. I had to steady myself on the bathtub edge as I read it.

'Love your shoe's my Angel, very different, just like you. But I don't like seeing you with that boy, it may have to stop.'

I felt a tear escape my eye as I slid down to the floor. I heard someone knocking on the door but I just stared down at the broken screen of my phone. I heard Cory's voice ask 'Ari, you okay?' When I didn't answer he said 'you better be decent because I'm coming in.' I heard the door open hesitantly and then Cory was leaning down to look at me. I slowly looked up at him knowing how pathetic I looked sitting on the floor. Cory pulled me up off the floor and into a hug. I felt myself start crying against the shoulder of my good friend.

After a moment or two Cory asked "do you want to talk to Kevin?" I gulped as I pulled away shaking my head saying "it's his birthday; I don't want to ruin it." He nodded as he said "ok, but how bout I stick to you tonight to make sure your ok?" I smiled lightly as I wiped my tears away.

"Ok, but I have to warn you, my boyfriend might beat you up, he's the jealous type," I said as we exited the bathroom.

We walked back into the main room and saw that everyone was chanting for Harry and Matt were having a dance-off. Can we have a party that doesn't end up in a dance off? I saw Kevin jump in and start to show off his moves. I just laughed as Cory and I went over to the boys who were just hanging out. I sat down next to Mark just to watch. Chris grinned over at me and Chord gave me a salute. I just laughed at them as I leaned back in my chair, just letting everyone else dance.

Just hanging out with the boys was nice, knowing I was safe because I have a bunch of dudes around me. And when my own boy came over to join us, it just got better. But then Ryan grabbed the mic and I muttered 'oh shit.'

"Hey everyone, I know your all enjoying yourselves, but we have a little something for you guys and Kevin," Ryan said grinning at me. I sighed and grabbed Kevin's hand, bringing him over to the dance floor.

"For those of you who don't know, Kevin and Airia seem to have a thing, because I totally didn't see that coming," Ryan said as I left Kevin to walk up to Ryan. I made a face at him as he continued to speak.

"And at Ari's birthday party last month Kevin sang a song to her, and I guess she wants to get him back for that, so here you go Ari, take it away," Ryan said handing me the mic. I rolled my eyes at him and then turned to the huge crowd that was forming on the dance floor. I didn't realize how many people were there until now. I waved to everyone as I said "as Ryan said, I'm Ari, hi everyone." My Glee family just shook their heads at me. I took a deep breath and then said "this is revenge Kevin, hope you enjoy." Then I nodded to the DJ who started up my music. The moment I started singing recognition lit up everyone eyes.

"_I thought love was only true in fairy tales, meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get to me that's the way it seems, disappointment haunted all my dreams._"

I saw Kevin laughing but he seemed happy all the same. I grinned at him as I walked forward dancing. Everyone in the room was singing along and I knew all my siblings were happy for me, for us.

"_And then I saw your face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave you if I tried._"

I walked over to Kevin who seemed to be blushing. I saw his family laughing at him which just made me grin. I kissed him lightly on the cheek then continued to sing.

"_I thought love was more or less a given thing but the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah. What's the use in trying all you get is pain, when I wanted sunshine I got rain._"

I ran my hand down his arm then grabbed his hand, pulling him to the stage.

"_And then I saw your face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave you if I tried._"

We danced around a little then I pushed him down on a chair and carried on with my song.

"_What's the use in trying all you get is pain, when I wanted sunshine I got rain._

"_And then I saw your face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave you if I tried."_

_I saw your face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. Now I'm a believer, Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a believer, I'm a believer, I'm a believer._"

As I sang the last note Kevin pulled me into a kiss, in front of everyone and as I pulled away I knew I was blushing. Everyone in the room erupted in cheers and whistles, but I couldn't see anyone other than Kevin. At that moment I knew I did truly love Kevin.

The night continued with embarrassing speeches, funny dances, an awesome cake and random quiet romantic moments between Kevin and I.

The party was starting to come to a close, people were leaving and I was getting pretty tired. I pulled off my shoes and stretched my feet as I sat next to Kevin. I looked over at my boy and he was just staring at me. I made a face at him as I said "what, something on my face?" He shook his head as he gently caressed my cheek with his fingertips saying "no, your perfect." I couldn't help the smile that erupted on my face as I slipped my fingers through his hand. He pulled up off my chair as I groaned in frustration until he pulled me onto his lap. He lightly pressed his lips to my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I draped my arms over his shoulders before I leaned down and lightly pressed my lips to his. This is the epitome of a perfect moment.

I leaned back and stared into his beautiful sapphire eyes until I heard someone stop in front of us then take a picture. We both looked up and saw Amber grinning at us.

"Sorry, it was a Kodak moment," she said as she took another photo. I quickly got up and grabbed the camera quickly out of her hand. I saw Chris, Chord and Cory start making their way over so I quickly took a picture of them. Then I took a picture of Matt talking to Jenna over at the food table. I took so many pictures of my Glee family I lost count. And soon we had filled up Amber's camera.

I know I said before that the party was slowing down, but that doesn't mean that it was over. There were a few crew members and all of the kids in the Glee cast here with a few more people. I grabbed a few people's hands and pulled them onto the dance floor when Cascada's 'Pyromania' came on. We all danced and had a few more minutes of fun.

I was laughing looking at all my friends when I spotted them. Those cold green eyes of his, staring at me from across the room, and he didn't look happy.

* * *

**What did you think this time, and what do you think of Blake?**

**Go to my polls and, well, do them. It will give me more ideas of what you guys want.**

**And, as always, REVIEW!  
**


	19. You're not Just a Boy, You're My Boy

**I know it's short, but i thought the chapter was finished. AND SERIOUSLY, REVIEW, I DON'T UPDATE FOR NOBODY! Oh, and go to my profile and vote if you want to see Bennie or the evil ex again! VOTE! **

* * *

I didn't know what to do, I just froze. I stared into those eyes unblinking until I couldn't see straight. And they stared right back. Then they were gone.

I blinked and looked around, and everyone was staring at me strange. But I didn't care, I needed to find him. I found someone running out of the room so I started to follow them. I ran out of the living room and down the hall to the front door where they had just exited. I tried to follow them out but someone had caught my arm and pulled me back into the house.

"Where are you going," Kevin asked as the door shut. I looked at him as I heard the car drive off. I looked over at Cory and I saw him shake his head. I sighed and shook my head at him saying "nothing, it's nothing, come on, let's go back in." He didn't look convinced at all; maybe he could see the tears in my eyes. But he let me bullshit him.

We all went back into the house but I wasn't in the party mood anymore. I don't know what to do, is there anything I can really do?

Cory and I sat at the table while everyone else danced the last few dances. I really don't really know what to do, I want to be happy and be with my boyfriend on his birthday, but I just can't.

"What did you see," I heard Cory ask from beside me. I looked over and I knew he's been trying to get the guts up to ask me that. I just shook my head at him as I got up, heading for the door, I couldn't be there.

I felt awful as I walked out to my car, leaving my boyfriend's party, but I needed to figure out what to do. And I knew he would run out after me.

"Where are you going," Kevin asked as he ran up to me. I sighed as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I need some time to figure this out," I said as I placed my hand on the door handle of my car. These might be the words that break us up, but I needed to do what was best for us. It would kill me if Kevin got hurt doing something to protect me. But...

"We can figure this out together," Kev said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I took a deep shaky breath and slowly turned around to face my grinning man.

"You can't get rid of me that easily babe," he said as he pulled me into a hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around him as I pressed my face into his shoulder.

"This is going to be a fucking battle," I muttered. I heard him chuckle and say "then sign me up baby."

* * *

**THE END**

**(There will be a sequel)  
**


End file.
